Heart Switched
by PR'dP and Eternity'sShadow
Summary: During the biggest carnival of the year, the groms go for some well deserved time off. But when a fight over Reef's new girl kills Reef and Fin's friendship, a shady gypsy decides make a switch the two won't soon forget. Pairings: Reefin & JohnnyxEmmaxTy
1. Carnival Blues

**A/N:** _8D uhhh...hello there! I'm Eternity's-Shadow here, and my friend PunkRock'dPrincess author of the stoked story "One of the guys" is too. We're going to be doing some collab stories, and this is the first of them! we'll still continue our other ones, but these are for funnn. And they are! we write them like a roleplay but....more descriptive 8D; so uhhh...yea! Hope you enjoy ittttt._

_**Note: I did a spell check on this, but since this is fanfiction, I'm not super worried if we put a comma in the wrong spot. We're doing this for fun/entertainment, this is nooooot out lives rofl.**  
_

**Pairings:**_ReefxFin JohnnyxEmmaxTy_

**Rating:** _T to be safe. But unless mentioned otherwise, there's not going to be much._

**DISCLAIMER: No suprise: we do not own any part of stoked, other than the characters that appear in here that aren't in the show. The show belongs to Fresh TV.**

* * *

It was mid afternoon and the beautiful resort at sunset beach was bursting at the seams with new and returning guests. As per usual Johnny was working extremely hard at the front desk taking back room keys and giving new ones, refunding different bills for angry customers, and generally just working his fingers to the bone. Something else that was as per usual was four teenagers that worked there also, Reef, Broseph, Fin and Lo were all sitting down on the lobby's purple couches slacking off and watching the commotion.

Broseph groaned loudly and rolled his eyes back into his head "Dudeeeeeees, can this job suck anymore?" he drawled, obviously completely bored despite the commotion the hotel was going through that day.

Reef ran a hand through his spiked auburn hair and slouched down in his seat sadly before raising his hand in agreement "I agree 100% bro." He sighed "This job sucks hardcore!" He groaned before buring his face in a pillow tiredly.

Broseph nodded before placing his hands carefully behind his head. He closed his eyes and tried to drown out the loud noises that seemed to me echoing in the large lobby. The blonde haired surfer next to him slouched down as well.

"I don't think we've had an actual day off since we've been here." Fin groaned. "It's like Bummer's trying to work us to DEATH." Lo laughed sourly in agreement.

"Oh my God!" Lo exclaimed and slouched tiredly down in her seat as well "I firmly believe I will like, totally die or something if I don't have some fun! I can't even BELIEVE Daddy is doing this to me!" She whined and buried her face into her small hands. Letting out a loud sigh of frustration that echoed throughout the room Johnny rolled his brown eyes and leaned his elbow on the counter; staring at the teenagers that were all lying in a pile in the middle of the room.

"You know what you guys COULD do, you could actually do some WORK today like the rest of the staff! I mean really guys, can you imagine what bummer is going to say when he sees you like this?!" He exclaimed while waving his arms for emphasis of his point "You guys really need to continue working or you'll all get canned! Don't you know this is quite possibly the busiest weekend we'll have this summer?!"

Fin crossed her arms and sighed, "I think I've cleaned enough rooms to last me a lifetime. But you've got a point, Johnny. This weekend is crazy busy!" She pointed to the many guests that walked by, chatting happily with family and friends. "Just look at this place!"

Reef scanned the overly crowded room and replied, "Yeah, why IS this place so busy anyways?"

Johnny sighed at his friend's stupidity and pointed his hand at Reef, before waving it in frustration "Didn't you even listen to what Bummer said this morning?! This weekend is the annual Sunset Beach Family Carnival! They set up a carnival just 5 minutes out of town and people flock from ALL OVER Canada to be here! And he ALSO said that IF we do a good job, we'll get a actual day off to go this Monday!" Johnny took a breath and panted heavily, sweat dripping down from his forehead. "And if you people don't mind, I'd LIKE a day off." He squeaked before going back to his computer, typing frantically.

"Oh yeah; Daddy used to take me to this when i was little." Lo mumbled then gasped. "Great, Do you know what that means!?" She stood up quickly and threw her hands in the air.

Broseph shot her a questioningly look, "Uh…that there's gonna be tons of funnel cake?"

Lo groaned. "No!! This MEANS that I'll be stuck here watching brats all weekend! Screw that day off on Monday; there's no way watching little dweebs for that long is worth it."

Johnny rolled his eyes and he slammed his hands on the desk, startling all the groms. "Lo, they will ALL be at the carnival. WITH their parents. You will have maybe HALF the kids you usually do!" He snapped quietly while his brown eye twitched slightly "And I FIRMLY believe that it would benefit the rest of the staff here, including me, if you would get your butt back to babysitting!" He grunted before going back to tapping frantically on the keyboard.

Reef raised his eyebrow before a sly smile escaped across his lips "Day off Monday eh? Sweeeeeet! I am so ready for a break from these stupid tourists!" He exclaimed before throwing his hands in the air. He wrapped his hand around Lo's shoulder before laughing "Don't worry Lo! Besides; you'll want to spend some quality time with all the cute island guys there...won't you?"

Lo's eyes lit up with excitement, "You're like, right. Oh My God; how could I forget!!" Lo smiles as she gets up of the purple couch. "Eeee! I have to find Emma!" She yelled excitedly as she ran over to the Ship.

Fin laughed, "Doesn't take much to get her excited." She got up as well and yawned loudly. "I guess I'd better get back to cleaning. I could really use that day off to practice my moves for Grom Fest. Not that I really need it." She smirked over at Reef, "I could cream you any day, Reefykins." She stretched once more before dragging her feet to the small elevator.

Reef glared as she walked away; he shouted as she neared the machine, "Oh yeah!? In your dreams, maybe!" He heard her scoff as she waited for the elevator. He slumped further into the couch.

Lately whenever he had been around Fin he had begun to get....discouraged, to say the least. Ever since their little encounter on Ma-Reef-Land he could not stop thinking about what they had just seemed to disappear into thin air. His heart thudded in his head and clutched his pounding temples in pain; before looking around to see Broseph snoring away on the violet couch. He sighed slightly before rolling his green eyes back into his head, closing his eyes he heard her words of "_We'll see..._" rush through the back of his mind once again. Cursing under his breath he snapped out of it by a sweet sounding voice echoing in his ears.

"Um, are you the like, surf instructor?"

Reef looked up to see a sweet looking girl quite a bit shorter than he was smiling down at him. Her blue eyes sparkled at him and her curly blonde hair fell down her back, accenting the features of her soft face. She waved confidently before adjusting the white tank top she was wearing. Reef could only mutter a couple words as he stared in awe "Uh....yes. Yes I am!" He blurted before she giggled, playfully slapping his chest.

"He he! You're so funny! I was like, wondering if you could give me a lesson." She asked, fluttering her perfect lashes Reef melted. Clearing his throat he smiled cockily before cocking his eyebrows up suggestively.

"You bet Baby. Anything for a pretty face." He smirked before she jumped up and down excitedly, flailing her arms in excitement,

"Eeeee! Yay thank youuuu!" She squealed before prancing off towards the front doors, leading out to the beach. Reef smirked to himself and followed her, quickly muttering something to himself.

"The Reefster is back in business."

-----

Lo quickly ran to the dining room in a panic at the possibility of actually having fun this summer, she just HAD to tell Emma the good news! Panting she ran up the ramp into the restaurant, just as the clumsy redhead was carrying a platter of seafood to a nearby table. Screaming Emma nearly lost her balance, before steadying herself she breathed a sigh of relief, placing the plates down in front of the hungry guests. She turned around and pulled Lo to the other side of the restaurant, a clear look of frustration on her face.

"Lo! You can't just come running in here like that! you could have gotten me a strike!" She barked and Lo waved her off, obviously not fazed by her red headed friend's bad mood.

"Oh phhft. That doesn't matter. What matters is the annual carnival is coming again! And eee! There's going to be so many cute guys there!" She squealed, twirling in excitement.

Emma raised an eyebrow, "What carnival?" She asked nonchalantly. Lo stared at her in disbeleif.

"You're telling me you've never heard of the annual Sunset Beach Family Carnival?!" Emma shook her head 'no'. Lo replied, "You're kidding right? This Carnival is only the BIGGEST and most AMAZING event of the summer!" She waved her hands in the air excitedly. Emma rolled her eyes before clearing a dirty table. Lo stood behind her and watched as she cleaned.

Emma sighed, "Lo, you say that about EVERYTHING." She continued removing the dirty dishes. "Wanna give me a hand with this?" She ask irritated, "Seeing as you don't have anything better to do…" Lo groaned.

"Did you not hear me Emma? A CARNIVAL is coming!!" She waved her hands again, "Like Think of all the cute boys!"

Emma sighed again and blew a strand of Red hair from her eyes; picking up the dirty dishes into a pile in her arms "Lo, you know I'm not interested in any other cute guys but Ty!" she smiled slightly, stacking the last plate onto her arm. "And you ALSO know that he doesn't even know who I AM." She said solemnly before beginning to walk back to the kitchen with the dirty dishes, being trailed by Lo the whole time.

"But Emma! They're guys...that are going to be so cuteee! Besides:" She smirked, crossing her arms and smiling knowingly at her friend "I just happen to know that my big brother like, loves carnivals! Plus, he doesn't even have a girlfriend right now!" She stated, nudging Emma in the arm slightly.

The mention of Ty not having a girlfriend raised Emma's interest slightly as she set down the dishes next to the sink. _'Wait a minute._' She thought _'If he doesn't have a girlfriend, then that means this could be my chance!_' she thought excitedly before turning back to her eager, hyper friend. "All right. If you say it's going to be fun, then I'll go." She smiled.

Lo bounced up and down with excitement as the two walked into the kitchen, "Eeeee! This is gonna be great! All we need now is some new dresses to looking hot for all those guys! You know what that means; don't you?" The brunette bubbled with excitement.

Emma smiled at her knowingly, "Shopping Spree?"

Lo nodded and cheered, "SHOPPING SPREE!" She accidentally knocked over a few plates of salads that had just been set out on the kitchen island. Lo gasped as she bent down to pick up the mess, "Ooops." Emma tried her best to grin and shake it off, but this many guests had lowered her patience drastically.

The red head maintained a straight face as she got down on her knees and began picking up the chunks of lettuce that was scattered all over the floor. If it weren't for the fact that she needed a new dress to impress Ty, she most likely wouldn't even think of ditching work later to go shopping with Lo. "I know I'm probably going to regret this later, but when should we go?"

Lo raised her hand to her chin and thought for a second "Hm, well I don't know. We both get off at 7 so how about then?" She stated, obviously thrilled with her own logic. Lo then leaned on the dining room island again, pointing her finger at Emma smirking "Since I already know you'll be like, way too nervous to ask Ty yourself, I'll just tell him to come to the carnival with our group and that way you won't have to ask!" She smiled, obviously still thrilled with her own logic.

Emma smiled and threw her arms around her friend excitedly "Eee! You'd do that for me?!" She asked, her bad mood starting to fade at the thought of riding the romantic Ferris wheel with Ty.  
Lo smiled and hugged her friend back, smiling the whole time "Of course! What are friends for? I know you'd like, do the same for me." She smiled before looking down at her phone that suddenly beeped from her purse. "Oh my God!" She exclaimed "I gotta go get my manicure like right now! See yah Emma!" She waved and ran out of the pirate ship, leaving Emma to sigh happily and return to bussing tables, thinking of Ty the whole time.

-----

Reef strode proudly as he kept small talk with the blonde haired guest; the two walked slowly through the guest pool area. He smiled as he grabbed an extra board from the water sport's shed. He flashed a white smile to the blonde haired guest beside him. She giggled in response. "So this is your first time… What did you say your name was again?" He winked.

She smiled, "I didn't. But it's Kimberly." She giggled again. "But YOU can call me Kimmy."

"Alright, KIMMY," Reef said as he flexed slightly, "Lesson number 1: Paddling." He dropped his board, along with the board for her on the soft sand just outside the pool area. "First you get all the way down on your stomach, like this." He demonstrated, and then motioned for her to do the same.

"Like this?" She asked as she blew away a stray blonde hair. He smiled and nodded.

"Perfect. Now next I want you to try moving your hands, like this." Reef began throwing his hands in a circular motion out in front of him. The guest bit her lip in concentration as she tried her best to imitate Reef's moves. Rather than watching Kimberly attempt to paddle on dry land, Reef's eyes wandered elsewhere. He sighed slightly when he saw a familiar figure cleaning the poolside furniture with Rosie.

Fin angrily scrubbed the filthy pool furniture hard. Out of the corner of her eye she watched the blonde bimbo trying (and failing) to imitate Reef's paddling moves as he tried to teach her. She watched him looking at something, probably the girl's boobs as the squished against the board and she angrily threw the sponge down in anger.

"What flew up your butt?" Rosie asked in her not-so-interested tone, eyeing Fin with her cold eyes slightly while continuing to scrub the furniture. When Fin just huffed in response, Rosie's eyes directed over to the Auburn haired surf instructor and his bubbly blonde student laughing at something. A sly, knowing smile slid across her lips and she directed her eyes back to Fin, continuing to scrub she smirked "You know, you're not going to get anywhere by scowling at him." She snickered slightly.

Fin angrily huffed again, before looking back at Reef and the girl again. She watched as he wrapped his arms around her, gently gliding her hands showing her how to paddle properly. She would NEVER admit it to ANYONE especially the dumbass but; deep down she really wished it was HER he really wanted to spend time with. Not all these random girls that don't even appreciate his amazing hair...and adorable emerald eyes...and his killer butt...

'_WAIT._' She thought '_WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME?!_' Fin quickly caught her thoughts before she went any further. Continuing to scrub the chair in frustration she let her mind wander again. She just wasn't good at this! She'd only ever had a couple boyfriends in her life, that didn't even work past 2 months, and she sighed. She was one of the guys, and her dress habits, short boyish haircut, and tomboy body always seemed to make her second best to the bimbos. Sighing in frustration she looked at Rosie who kept looking at her, and raised her brow. "What do you want?" She huffed.

"I said: You're not going to get anywhere scowling at him!" She exclaimed and smirked "You should just try being NICE to the boy for a change." She suggested and Fin rolled her eyes.

"Sure, even if I DID like him, which I DON'T: No offense Rosie, but I'm not going to take romantic advice from you." She stated coldly, before looking down at the sponge once again.

"Suit yourself!" Rosie smirked and kept scrubbing "But keep it in mind, that one's on the house."

Fin rolled her eyes again as she listened to Rosie's 'advice'. She started scrubbing roughly again, and this time tried her hardest to stay focused on the dirty lounge chair she was cleaning. _'What does_ _she know, anyways_' Fin thought angrily. She began cleaning so hard, Rosie feared Fin might actually BREAK the chair.

"Whoa, easy there Fin!" Rosie called. Fin snapped out of her thoughts and stopped her scrubbing. She smiled nervously and mumbled something about "my bad." Rosie sighed and went back to cleaning her chair. She shook her head, "Surfers…"

Fin's gaze shifted when she heard Reef's voice again. "-Then you just pop up!" The auburn haired surf instructor jumped up from his position on his stomach and into one on his two feet. He was bent over slightly with his hands stretched out; one behind, one in front. Fin glared as the girl he was with giggled and applauded him stupidly.

"Wow! You're like so amazing!!" the girl shouted as she admired Reef.

Reef leaned back slightly, most definitely enjoying the attention the bubbly blonde was giving him. "Yeaaaa, well, I've been surfing for awhile." He smirked, flexing subtlety and furrowing his brows suggestively as she giggled happily.

"Oh Reef!" She giggled and grabbed his bicep with her hands "You're so charming! I can't believe you don't have a girlfriend! I mean ANY girl with like, even a little bit of brains would be so lucky to have you!" She giggled and at the mention of a "girlfriend" Reef's face dropped and his confidence fell to pieces like a shattered vase. He looked over in the direction of Fin subtlety and gave her a longing look with his large eyes.

Fin saw the look and quickly went back to scrubbing the chair. Trying to look like she didn't care she hardened her expression and pretended to be focused on what she was doing, the whole time her heart thudding in her head, screaming at her for being a moron.

Reef caught her just as she looked down to get back to cleaning. He longed for her to look back at him, but by now she had on a cold expression and seemed intent on whatever it was she was doing. He sighed and realized Kimberly had been talking to him this whole time. "Huh-?"

The blonde bimbo grabbed Reef's hand and pulled him closer. "I said; what are you looking at?" Reef smiled and shrugged.

"Oh it's nothing." He looked down sadly. The girl shrugged and giggled at him again; he tried to smirk and shrug it off; then something hit him. "Soooo; Kimmy was it?" She nodded. "You know about the Carnival, don't you?" Reef looked over at Fin quickly to check her reaction. So far she seemed un-fazed as she had the same intent expression on her face from when she first looked away.

"Who hasn't heard of it?" Kimmy giggled excitedly. Reef flashed another grin.

"Well I was wondering if maybe you'd like to come with me on a date Monday to it. I mean." He scratched the back of his neck nervously, out of the corner of his eyes looking at the unfazed Fin so far uninterested in his request to the blonde. "We'd be going with a few of my friends of course but I'm sure we could sneak away for some-" He smirked "-Alone time." He purred, before she giggled and jumped up and down excitedly, yelling loud enough for Fin to hear.

"Reef!!! I would LOVE to go to the carnival with youuu!" She giggled and hugged him. He smiled slightly before hugging her back, his eyes shifting over to Fin who had stopped scrubbing the furniture by the pool.

She stared at the two, her mouth hard and she could feel a rush of anxiety enter her throat. She gulped it back down and felt her heart start beating like a hammer against her rib cage. She couldn't believe him! How-How could he have done that! Fin caught a breath and looked around, trying to block out the picture of them embracing and the god awful sound of the blonde's "awwing" from the beach. She looked at Rosie and angrily threw down her sponge. "I'm going to the bathroom."

Rosie shot her a confused look, but Fin didn't care. She just kept stomping off to the hotel lobby. She could hear someone calling her name, but she didn't care. She was too upset to care. 'Why would he ask HER to the carnival? Why couldn't that be ME? Wait- what did i just say? Okay, I've officially lost it.' she thought to herself as she walked inside. She slammed the door behind her, earning her several confused glances from nearby guests.

As rushed past the front desk before Johnny could say anything and before she knew it, she was standing in the women's room. She grabbed onto the sink and stared angrily into the mirror. "Uggghhh!" She yelled at no one in particular. 'What does he see in her? I-I thought WE had something...'

After she felt her frustration had run its course, she slumped her shoulders and sighed in the mirror. "I guess I'll always be just one of the guys…" She looked away when she heard the sound of a toilet flushing. She let go of the sink and took one last deep breath before leaving the tiny bathroom.

* * *

**A/N: **_Hope you enjoyed! we have the next chapter written already, and will probably soon have 3 done soon too. But we love feedback so...drop us a review! 8D_

_-ES and PR'DP  
_


	2. Triangle Tango

A/N: _Hello! 8D Us again. And here's the next chapter. We'd like to thank everyone that added us to your faves/alerts and those who reviewed the story. Here's the next chapter! from now on we will be picking a song to go with each chapter, but we won't be making it a songfic. So that's why there's a song suggestion on each of the chapters 8D  
_

**DISCLAIMER: No suprise: we do not own any part of stoked, other than the characters that appear in here that aren't in the show. The show belongs to Fresh TV.**

**

* * *

**

**Song:** _"Objection (Tango)" by Shakira_

* * *

**Chapter 2:**_ Triangle Tango_**  
**

Johnny sighed sadly as he let his body thud onto the front desk for a rest. It was the first time in 3 hours he could actually breathe, and he had successfully signed in all the guests, organized all of their rooms, and had made them ALL satisfied. He panted heavily and groaned loudly, causing a sleeping Broseph to startle awake, shuffling over to the counter he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Duuuuuuudeeeee...what was that for?" he asked tiredly and Johnny sighed before getting up, rubbing his head tiredly.

"Sorry bro, I'm just really tired." He sighed and smirked weakly "I really can't wait for that day off on Monday." he breathed and Broseph's face suddenly brightened.

"Oh yeaaa! That carnival thing is on." He smirked "Sounds siiiick!" He smirked before nudging Johnny a little. "Why don't you ask your little lady to the carnival? I'm sure she'd love to go with you bro."  
Johnny blushed deeply. "My l-little lady?" He asked his blonde haired best friend. "I don't have a 'little lady'." He sighed deeply. I mean sure, he WANTED a certain lady, but there was no way she'd ever look at him as anything more than a friend.

"Yeah dude, you know," Broseph shifted his eyes back and forth quickly to make sure no one nearby was listening, "Emma! She'd totally go with you!" He placed a hand on Johnny's back as if to reassure him.

Johnny shook his head, "Not a chance, Bro. She's totally bent on Ty, remember?" He looked down at his feet. It was one thing that Emma didn't see him as more than a friend; but what made it worse was that she was head over heels for his other friend, who wasn't even interested in the first place!

"I dunno..." Johnny looked back at Broseph, still slightly unconvinced.

Broseph shook his head side to side, "Don't worry about it duuude. I know this'll work. It always does in the movies!" He added excitedly. Johnny laughed slightly and nodded. It was worth a shot, right?

"Alright, alright. I'll give it a shot." Johnny finally agreed. Broseph jumped up and gave him a high five. "I just hope this works, bro."

"It's practically guaranteed!" Broseph shot back, "Look, just trust me on this one. The honeys LOVE a well dressed man. It's all in the clothes." He tugged at his collar and smiled.

-----

Lo Ridgemount was looking out the window of the Kahuna's 'Whale'. She sat motionless as she watched the many trees and cars pass beside her. Emma was sitting directly next to her; and was staring quietly off into space. By now, Lo was way past bored as she touched her cell phone lightly to re activate it. The screen lit up brightly and Lo looked down to read the time. 7:17 pm. "Ughhhh! How much longer?"

Emma jerked out of whatever it was she was dreaming of as glanced over at Lo. "Be patient, we're almost there, Lo." It's not that she wasn't excited, too; it's just that she was far too nervous at the moment. Impressing Ty was a BIG deal.

"Emma, How long is 'almost?'" Lo asked irritated. They had already been in this thing for about 20 minutes, any longer and she might die from boredom. Emma rolled her eyes.

"Lo, you need to just relax! Why don't you text someone or something!" She suggested and Lo looked down at her phone, and almost as if a prayer was answered she heard her phone buzz. She looked down and could see that Reef had sent her a text. Sighing slightly she tapped the screen and text opened and she could see the message was clearly written in excitement:

_"Hey Lo. I totally met a girl today and I totally am stoked about it! I asked her to come to the carnival with us, is that okay?" _

Lo sighed and looked down at the text, very well knowing that her surfer friend Fin would probably be miserable the whole time thanks to the "Genius" bringing some big breasted blonde with them. It's not like she minded Reef's many dates (All of them had FABULOUS fashion sense) but she still didn't like seeing Fin so upset. Lo rested her head on her hand and started out the window sighing, it wasn't like she wanted to see her friend angry, but she did have to admit that it was partly her fault for denying (and still denying) that she has any feelings for the auburn haired kook.

Lo glanced back down at her phone and tapped away on the small touch screen. She replied: _"Well, sure... but what about Fin? Didn't you guys like totally have a thing back when you thought you were stranded together?"_ Maybe all he needs is a little reminder. She smiled at herself for playing matchmaker and pressed the send button. '_Now all I have to do is convince Ty to come to the fair for Emma; God I'm such an awesome friend_'. She smiled at herself.

Emma looked up as she heard the Kahuna's voice bellow through the sound system on the bus. "Alright dudes and wahinis, we should be pulling in, in about 5 minutessss."

Lo smirked. Finally! She heard her phone buzz again, alerting her to the fact that Reef had texted her back. She tapped the screen a few times and the reply popped up. When she read it she made a face and her features hardened slightly.

_"No comment."_ Was all it said and Fin angrily closed the text without replying. She couldn't believe how much of an idiot he could be! Lo sighed and thought to herself; '_I guess that's why they're perfect for each other. Both like, stubborn as heck._' she thought and smirked slightly before turning to Emma.

"I am SO EXCITED!" She smiled as she felt the bus come to a stop, letting them off in front of Lo's favourite woman's boutique.

Emma smiled in return, "Eeeee! I know!! This is gonna be great; I am SO glad we came!" Both girls pranced happily into the store. When they entered, the door closed and opened with the sound of a bell. A nearby staff member greeted them cheerfully and alerted them of their ongoing sale. Lo rolled her eyes, she already knew what was on sale!

Lo lead Emma further into the store, past the checkout counter, the jewellery racks, the bikinis (though she was half tempted to stop and at least browse), and finally made it to the back where all the colourful dresses were on display. Emma gasped slightly at the sight of them all. Lo smiled happily, shopping was SO her thing.

"Ooooh! Look at this one!!" Emma yelled excitedly as she pulled a beautiful burgundy dress from a rack. "It's so pretty!" She held it up against her body and looked at the full length mirror nearby. "Its-" She then noticed the price tag dangling from the side; she picked it up and looked, "-Waaaayyy out of my budget range. Lo? Don't they have anything a little... less expensive?" She carefully placed the dress back where she found it.

Lo shrugged, "Emma. Emma. Emma. That's the price we pay to look good." She continued browsing through a rack of different dresses. Emma gulped.

Lo suddenly pulled out a dark green emerald dress and gasped. "Ohhhh my God. This would look sooo hot on you." She exclaimed, shoving it into Emma's arms. "Go try it on! Go! GO!!!" She practically screamed and Emma quickly ran off to the change rooms before shutting the curtain.

Emma slipped out of her everyday clothes and carefully slid the knee length dress on. She gasped as she looked in the mirror and saw that it was in fact; the PERFECT colour on her. A small black bow was tied around the waist and ended in the back, making the dress look classy and elegant, but still extremely casual. She pranced out of the dressing room with bursting confidence, and twirled when she saw Lo.

Lo's eyes widened and sparkled slightly as she clapped once before shooting to her feet, jumping excitedly "Eeee! Oh my god. That is THE dress to impress my brother. ANNND:" Lo hinted "You know how much he loves Green!" She smiled and Emma beamed, she was positive this was the dress that was going to impress Ty. She then realized she hadn't looked at the price tag yet, and bit her lip turning it over.

She was pleasantly surprised at the price and grinned at Lo "I can afford it!"

Lo squealed and hugged her friend excitedly. "YAAAAY!!!" She paused for a second, looking down at her usual pale yellow dress "Now you have to help me!"

Emma smiled happily as she and Lo hurried through all sorts of piles, stacks, and racks of clothing for 'the perfect dress'. Emma skimmed multiple dresses of many fabrics and colours, determined not to give up. She smiled as she found a stunning blue coloured dress that happened to fall out of a pile of dresses marked: 'Clearance'. Emma looked over at Lo. "Lo!! I found 'the one'." Emma yelled.

Lo turned around quickly, and sped over to where Emma was standing, "Oh! Give it here; I'll go try it on.-" She looked at what was marked in neon letters all across the price tag: Clearance. "Emma! You can't be serious!!! I wouldn't be caught DEAD in a marked down piece of clothing. I'm like WAY to good for that."

"But it'd look perfect on you!! Just try it on, and then we'll talk." Lo sighed as Emma pushed her into the dressing room. Lo pulled of her dress and replaced it with the new one. It was a beautiful cobalt blue coloured dress that reached just above her knees. The top was strapless, and in the middle was a simple silver stripe running all the around. Lo spun in front of the mirror happily.

"EEEEE! Okay, Emma, I was wrong. This IS PERFECT!" She jumped up and down happily. Emma smiled. "Come on, let's go pay for these!" Lo said as she went back into the changing room to slip back into her own dress.

-----

Johnny looked and looked through the racks and sighed heavily. "Broseph man, I just can't do this! I really don't think this plan is going to work. Ty is coming with us to the carnival and he's just...better looking than me." Johnny sighed and looked in the mirror, poking and prodding various things on his form. Broseph sighed and placed his hands on his hips angrily, staring his friend down in anger.

"Dude! You need to quit it with the I'm not good enough stuff!" He scolded and shook his head. "You're a great guy Johnny and I'm sure with a little polishing you'd look completely hot!" Broseph exclaimed and continued looking through the racks of clothing.

Johnny sighed and continued to flip through, holding things up to his body over and over he just couldn't seem to find anything in his size or his colour.

Johnny sighed as Broseph continued browsing through the many racks in the little store. Broseph saw his friend sigh in defeat and he threw a shirt at his head. "You can't give up yet!" Johnny pulled the item from his face and sat down on a nearby bench. His frown deepened.

"Yes I can, look I'm starting to think this whole thing was a bad idea-" Johnny complained. Broseph rolled his eyes; he wasn't having any of this.

"NO. Now you're going to try this on, AND YOU'RE GOING TO LIKE IT." He tossed him a shirt and a pair of short before pushing him, then locking him in the closest changing room he could find.

Johnny walked out of the change room and looked at Broseph "Well, what do you think?" He asked before turning around slowly so his friend could get a better look. Broseph gave him two thumbs up and jumped up excitedly.

"Yes Bro! I told you we could totally find something!" He smirked before giving Johnny a high five. Johnny went back into the change room and took off the clothes before slipping his own back on and paid for them at the till. Broseph then put his arm around his friend and nodded down the street. "Johnny man we totally have to go get you some stylin' new shoes."

Johnny shrugged and smiled before walking down towards the shop "That's a great idea. I'm sure it will be easier to find then the clothes.

Broseph smiled and pulled Johnny inside. As he passed several shelves of shoes he skimmed through the many styles of footwear. What kind of shoes should you wear to a carnival, anyways? He shrugged as they kept walking.

Suddenly Johnny turned around when he heard a very familiar voice, "Excuse me, sir? Do you have these in bigger size?" Was that Emma? He whirled around again to try to find the source of the voice.

"Bro, look!" Johnny pointed to a brunette and a red head in the next isle. "It's Emma and Lo!" Broseph watched as the two girls turned to look at whoever was calling their names. Broseph pushed Johnny behind a stack of shoe boxes and hid. "What are you doing, dude?"

Johnny continued to hide and Broseph narrowed his eyes at him in question "What are you doing man?! They're our buddies!"

Johnny hissed and crossed his arms, still looking at the two girls browsing the woman's section happily. "I know they're our friend's man but how do I explain what we're doing here?! Guys don't shop! Girls do but we don't unless it's something special!" He explained and Broseph's expression turned quizzical as he begun to process what Johnny had pointed out to him.

"You are definitely right man. You are definitely right. But still, there's no need to hide!" He barked as he saw Emma and Lo coming closer down the racks. Johnny bit his lip as Broseph rose to his feet and waved to Emma and Lo who were on the other side of the store "Emma!!! Lo!!! Over hereeeee!" he waved and smiled, while Johnny just sunk down in embarrassment.

Emma and Lo spun quickly to see a waving Broseph and a half hidden front desk boy. The two placed their boxes of shoes down and wandered over to the two. Emma looked down at an embarrassed Johnny. "Uh... Johnny?" His face reddened. Emma continued to stare at him, confused.

Lo smirked over at Broseph, "Like, what are YOU TWO doing here?" Broseph shrugged.

"Me and Johnny here," He pointed at a still blushing Johnny, "needed some new threads for the carnival; so we figured we'd come here." Johnny grinned sheepishly then nodded. Emma helped him up clumsily.

"Then what were you doing on the floor.... hiding?" Emma asked. Johnny looked eagerly at Broseph for support.

Broseph panicked and quickly picked up the first box of shoes eh could grab, which incidentally turned out to be some white stilettos. He held them up in front of the girls and grinned sheepishly "He was helping me find...THESE!" He laughed weakly and Lo raised a brow in question before pointing at the white strappy heels.

"White...stilettos?" She questioned and Broseph looked down at the shoes before trying to act enthusiastic.

"....Yea!" He smirked and did a pose before pretending to love them.

"I've been looking everywhere! These will go great with my....new board shorts." He smirked and Emma raised a brow and looked from side to side awkwardly.

"Err....okay Broseph!" She smiled and looked down at her bags eagerly "We're getting new outfits for the carnival. Eeee! Ty's going to be so impressed!"

Emma sighed dreamily as she thought of Ty. Johnny felt like gagging. "Yeah…I'm sure Ty'll be wow-ed." Johnny replied sourly. Emma smiled, not detecting the sarcasm in his voice.

"Oh you really think so?" Emma sighed again. Johnny looked down, frustrated with himself. "..So what about you, Johnny? Are you getting anything?" Johnny shook his head.

"I haven't really seen anything i really like." He mumbles softly. Broseph was busy putting the white stilettos back in their box, as Lo yelled in excitement.

"I know! Why don't Emma and I help you out? We already picked out ours," Lo said as she held up a few bags to show their purchases, "Besides," She looked over at Broseph, "You could use all the fashion advice you can get."

Broseph looked extremely offended for a second and gasped "Hey girl! Don't be hatin' on my clothes." he whined and Lo rolled her eyes.

"Broseph! Seriously. Those shorts are like sooo 4 months ago. You desperately need my advice and me and Emma are done so we'd be happy to help you guys!" She exclaimed excitedly.

Johnny's confidence was completely shot. He couldn't believe she had gone out and spent god knows how much to impress Ty. A Guy he knew that would never be interested in her. Or...that was what he wanted to BELIEVE anyway. Sighing again he looked at Emma before looking at Broseph and Lo arguing over what looked good and what didn't.

Johnny moped, "Let's just get some shoes and go home." Emma turned and gave him a quick reassuring hug.

"Oh Johnny, it's gonna be alright; it's just a pair of shoes!" Emma tried her best to comfort her friend. Johnny smiled weakly; little did she know it was more than 'just a pair of shoes'. Emma continued trying to cheer Johnny up as she handed him several models of sandals and flip flops. "Oh wow! Those look great on you;" Emma smiled as Johnny strapped on a single brown sandal. "Any girl would be lucky to date you in those babies." Broseph tried to grin and nod.

"Emma; aren't Broseph's necklaces sooo last month?" Lo continued arguing with the blonde. He crossed his arms.

Emma just giggled, "Come on. Let's go pay for these." She picked up their shoes and walked to the checkout counter with Johnny, Broseph, and Lo trailing behind.

Johnny smiled slightly as he pulled some bills from his wallet and looked back at Emma longingly before sighing again '_Then why don't you see that I WANT you to be that one girl..._' he sighed and grabbed his receipt from the woman manning the cash register and the four walked out before Johnny looked at Emma from behind staring admiringly up at the stars, probably thinking all about Ty.

'_Why am I invisible to you?_' he asked and silently walked with the others back towards the giant purple whale bus to go home.

-----

By now, the sun was slowly shrinking over the horizon. While most of the summer staff had gone out shopping, Ripper, Lance, and Reef had stayed back at the staff house to enjoy their evening off playing video games. The two senior boys were cheering loudly on the puke-coloured couch; while the auburn haired drama queen, also known as Reef, sat quietly on the opposite couch. He dialled buttons aimlessly on his phone as he sighed in boredom.

"Alright! I got you now!!" Ripper jumped up from his spot and threw his controller in the air. Lance pouted next to him.

"Not fair, you cheated!!" Ripper just stuck out his tongue in response. Lance continued to whine about losing as Fin could be seen walking up the path to the staff house; surfboard in hand. She set her board down gently on top of the others and continued up the steps to the porch.

Reef smirked as his phone buzzed and he immediately began to type out a reply on the screen. He laughed slightly and put his phone back in his pocket, which caused Ripper and Lance to stop arguing over who cheated and look at him.

Reef cocked his eyebrow at the two seniors and gave them a look "What?" he asked and Ripper and Lance scuttled over next to him, almost as if they were blurs instead of humans.

Ripper smirked and raised his eyebrow before leaning his head on his hands "Who were you textin' there mate?" He asked and Reef shrugged before giving him another weird look.

"Just a girl."

Ripper's eyes lightened and he gasped "A Sheila?! Tell us, who's the lucky little filly." He asked and Lance laughed slightly.

"Yea bud, Hehehehehe. Tell us!" He exclaimed, nudging Reef in the ribcage with his elbow. Reef smirked again and his smile grew, before puffing out his chest in confidence.

"I met her today while teaching her." he smirked and then noticed Fin slugging her feet up the worn steps of the staff house. A frown flickered across his features for a second before he continued, almost as if to ignore her completely. "She's blonde, hot, and her name is Kimmy." He smirked confidently before Ripper and Lance clapped like seals, bouncing in their seats.

"Tell me mate, does she have a sister? That isn't a dog?" He implied and Reef shrugged.

"I dunno, sorry dude!" Reef smirked before Ripper looked disappointed.

"Dang."

Lance clapped stupidly and then blurted "Does she have a brother?" He asked before Reef and Ripper gave him a disturbed, 'what the heck are you talking about' look.

Lance's eyes shifted and he thought for a second "....That's not right, is it?" And Ripper shook his head.

"Nah mate. Totally not."

Lance smiled nervously and shifted his eyes side to side, "Ehehe.. Totally Bro." Ripper rolled his eyes and went to reach for his controller to resume his game play. Reef smirked as he watches Fin out of the corner of his eye as she made a face in his direction.

"What are YOU looking at?" Fin turned at glared at him, crossing her arms in the process.

Reef folded his arms neatly behind his head and grinned, past Ripper and Lance, at an obviously angry Fin. "I'm staring at you, Ugly." Her scowl deepened.

"Shut it, Chicken legs." Fin shot back.

Reef continued to smile, "Ohh come on Fin, Don't be like that." Fin rolled her eyes; she didn't have to take this. "Oh ho ho! I know why you're so pissy. You're JEALOUS." He laughed as she huffed.

Fin's eyes shot open and she angrily shot her gaze towards the bright eyed guy that was cockily smirking in her direction and she hissed under her breath before stomping a few steps towards him. "I am NOT. JEALOUS. Of that blonde haired BIMBO." She barked and Reef furrowed his brows before pointing at her with his index finger.

"Nooope! I think little Finnigan is jealous that the old Reefster-" He puffed out his chest, closing his eyes with pride "-Has himself a date for the carnival Monday." He finished, slyly giving her an eyeful of his shining eyes.

Fin angrily clenched her fists and stomped her foot on the porch, causing Ripper and Lance to scare off their eyes from the screen, staring at the angry blonde. "I am NOT jealous! Why in the heck would I be jealous of some bubbly, idiotic...BITCH that can't even surf?" She shot back, which caused Ripper and Lance to 'ooooooh' under their breath.

Reef's face fell as he pretended to be hurt, "Why Finny, that hurt me; hurt me deeply!" He brought his hand to his chest and continued to appear offended. Fin pointed at him with an angry fist.

"Ugggh!" She stomped over to the couch and glared down at him. "I don't even know why I BOTHER to talk to you; you're the most conceited ASS I've ever met!!" She continued to stare accusingly at him. Lance and Ripper snickered nearby.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I've also got the NICEST ASS out of all the guys you've ever met!" Reef replied playfully; maybe he was pushing his luck but he didn't care. This was too good to pass up.

By Now Fin was pissed. Her fists were clenched so tightly that she could feel her short nails digging into her palms, she was fuming, and her blue eyes were narrowed to slits. Before she could even stop herself to think about it, she angrily shoved Reef and then grabbed his collar, pulling him just centimetres from her face. She spoke quietly, but angrily as she hissed in his face. "You...have to be...the most annoying...brain-dead...moron...EVER." She hissed before she threw him back against the couch.

This time, it really did cut a nerve in Reef because he stood up, angrily looking her square in the eyes "Yea well...you're the most annoying, short.........SHORT PERSON!" He blurted and by now, Ripper and Lance were in hysterics as Reef flopped back down on the couch, his usually happy green eyes now burning with rage. Fin was in shock as she muttered an explicit curse before stomping into the staff house.

Lance laughed "Geeeze! What's up with her?!" He laughed and Ripper then wiped a tear leaking from his eye.

"I dunno Mate. Maybe she's on her rag or somethin'" he snickered and Reef just sighed and crossed his arms.

Reef looked down at his feet before mumbling, "Yeah…maybe." Okay, so he had crossed the line with Fin many times before, but after this time his stomach was in knots. He watched as Ripper and Lance went back to laughing loudly as they fought over a game controller. Reef sighed again and looked back at the screen door in which Fin had just slammed. '_Stupid…Stupid. Stupid!_' He thought angrily to himself; the whole point of asking that chick out was to get her jealous, not totally pissed beyond reason! He scoffed, and looked back down at his phone knowing he really screwed up this time.

He sighed as he directed his sad eyes to his phone before putting it back in his pocket. Sometimes, he couldn't believe what a jerk he could be. He had never been good at having girlfriends (Sure, he's been on a LOT of dates) but only ever had a couple REAL relationships, but even they didn't last long enough. Fin was different than the rest of them...she was smarter than him (although he'd never say that to anyone) she was headstrong, and was confident in herself. He sighed and let his head roll back on the couch before beginning to rub his temples with stress.

At this rate, he was positive he'd never win her over. '_Back to the drawing board Reef...back to the drawing board._'

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **_Well, that's it for this chapter! Hope you enjoyed and please review (: we love them!_

_-ES and PR'DP_**  
**


	3. Drag me down

**A/N:** _Hello all! Thanks for the reviews~! we both really appreciate how much you guys are enjoying this story (: Hope you enjoy the next chapter! This chapter gets a little bit dramatic/dark, but this is the only part in the story where it really gets dramatic, most of the rest of this story will remain true to stoked and will be comedic._

**DISCLAIMER: No suprise: we do not own any part of stoked, other than the characters that appear in here that aren't in the show. The show belongs to Fresh TV.**

**

* * *

**

**Song:** _"Going Under"-Evanescence_

* * *

**Chapter 3:** _Drag me down_

The morning was crisp and clean as Johnny walked, or more like dragged into the Resort's front lobby. He groaned as he took his usual place behind the front desk; this was now part of his daily schedule. He smiled at the few guests that passed, partly because Bummer would kill him if he didn't and partly because he had nothing better to distract himself with. He turned the monitor back on, and typed a few keys on the keyboard and logged back in to the system.

He glanced over at the clock that hung over on one of the walls that faced the giant Lobby-aquarium and read it was barely past 9 a.m. He looked over at the pair of doors as someone busted in. "Broseph?" Johnny called; the young afro-haired boy looked up and waved. sort of. "Dude, why you up so early?" He asked, quite surprised at the early arrival of his friend.

Broseph yawned; then stretched his hand above his head. Leaning on the front desk counter he replied, "Reef woke me up," He groaned somewhat, "And I couldn't get back to sleep." he shrugged, "So I thought I'd go to work."

"Wow; I'm impressed man! You're actually here. ON TIME." Johnny teased, "That's a first." Broseph smiled sleepily and nodded.

"Totally bro, I'm here to like, teach you some ropesss! I'm so stoked!"

Johnny cocked up an eyebrow and leaned on the front desk quizzically "What are you talking about? What ropes?" He asked and Broseph laughed slightly, placing a hand on Johnny's shoulder he shook his head in disbelief.

"Johnny...Johnny...Johnny..." he drawled and smirked before putting his hands on hips "Dude! I'm here to like, teach you how to flirt so that you can lasso in Emma!" he exclaimed and Johnny's eyes widened in shock.

"Oh No. ...No. No. NO Way, man!" Johnny shook his head back and forth and crossed his arms.

Broseph didn't really look like he was going to take no for an answer. "See, that's where you're wrong. You may be the smartest techno geek-"

"Hey!" Johnny yelled in defence.

Broseph ignored his interruption and kept on talking, "- but when it comes to romance, you're totally hopeless. Watch go flirt with that girl over there." Broseph said as he pointed to a brunette in a blue bikini. Johnny's face froze in fear. "She's not THAT ugly, dude." Johnny snapped out of his daze and glared back at his buddy.

"That's not what I meant!" He crossed his arms uncomfortably, "…It's just that I can't go up to someone I don't know!! If I'm gonna have to practice flirting, can't it be on someone I at least KNOW?" Broseph placed his hand on his chin and thought.

His face lit up, clear that he had some sort of inspiration, "I got it!" He exclaimed. "Try it on me!"

"...What?" Johnny's face went blank again. There was no way he was going to hit on a dude! Much less BROSEPH!!

Broseph continued to try and persuade him to do it and he fluttered his eyelashes suggestively while making his voice much higher pitched "Awww Come on Johnny-Boy! I won't tell!" He smirked and Johnny sighed.

"Are you SURE this will help me bring up my confidence?" He asked and Broseph nodded quickly before fluttering his eyelashes again, doing the same hilarious voice.

"Definitely, sweetheart." he cooed and Johnny Gagged before clearing his throat.

"Uhhhh...you're looking really nice tonight..." Johnny sighed before repeating in his mind to picture Emma over and over "...Emma." He finished and smirked slightly before Broseph fluttered his eyelashes again.

"Why thank you...dudeeee!"

Johnny's eyes widened as his concentration was lost, "BRO! Emma does NOT say dude... especially all creepy like that!" He made an obviously disturbed face. Broseph laughed.

"My bad, bro. Let's try this again." Broseph cleared his throat to regain the higher pitched voice from before. "Oh; hi Johnny!" Broseph giggled while Johnny tried to change the mental image in his head. '_Emma...Emma...Emma._' He thought to his self.

He smiled crookedly, "H-Hey Emma."

"Good! Now compliment my dress."

"But you're not wearing a dress, man." Broseph rolled his eyes.

"Well PRETEND I'm in a dress, then!" Broseph yelled loudly. Some of the early guests sent him strange looks, most of which he just shrugged off.

"O-Okay. That's a beautiful dress... Emma. You look stunning." Johnny tried to smile.

Broseph sighed and "tsked" before looking around at all the guests staring at the two akward teenage boys flirting with each other "Johnny! Now tell me my eyes look pretty!" he barked under his breath.

Johnny was quite frankly, horrified as he tried to spit it out. Eventually he did and he looked at Broseph "....your eyes look...pretty?" He said questioningly and Broseph grunted.

"Nonono man! you gotta meaaaaan it! TELL ME I'M THE MOST GORGEOUS WOMAN YOU'VE EVER SEEN!" He screamed and Johnny yelped slightly before looking over behind Broseph to see a weirded out Bummer standing there, his hands on his hips.

"Do I even want to know?" He asked.

Johnny sighed, while a mortified Broseph tried to slink away from the staring lobby. "No you don't."

-----

Fin sat in the employee change rooms and sighed. She didn't feel like coming out of the staff house today, never mind coming to work. All she could hear in her head last night was the stupid fight with...him, and it had made her have terrible insomnia. She tossed and turned all night but to no avail did any sleep come. Sighing loudly she banged her head on her locker repeatedly before a soft hand on her shoulder made her stop.

"Fin? What's wrong?" asked her redheaded friend concerned. Fin looked at her weakly, the bags under her eyes screaming that she had not slept through the night. Fin sighed and flopped down on the benches, followed by Emma who kept her hand on her friend's shoulder.

Fin blew a stray strand of blonde hair from her eyes "It's stupid." She snapped slightly but Emma pressed on, determined to find out what it is.

"Is it about Reef?" Hey, it was just a guess. At the name Fin's spine stiffened like an angry cat and that's when Emma knew that their auburn haired friend had once again, done something stupid to piss Fin off.

Fin looked anywhere but Emma's eyes. "No." Fin lied quickly as she crossed her arms."It's not about…'him'." Emma rolled her eyes, but continued to persuade her to tell her the truth.

"Come on Fin! If you can't trust your friends, then who can you trust?" Emma kept her hand on Fin's shoulder, despite the stubborn blonde's attempts to shake it off. Fin sighed gently. Emma smiled down sweetly at her troubled friend. "..You know you can tell me anything, right?"

Fin's face scrunched as she thought about spilling the beans. After another reassuring glance from Emma, Fin nodded. "Okay, so it IS about... him." Emma's smile remained the same. "I just don't get him. One minute he's all normal, or at least as normal as he can possibly be, and somewhat nice, then the next thing I know he's asking some stupid bitch to the fair with him!" She finished with her hands thrown in the air angrily. She grunted at the memory.

Emma's eyes narrowed a bit with sympathy for her friend, and she continued to keep her hand on her shoulder "Well...guys sometimes can be really annoying and stupid. They don't get a lot Fin, and Reef is no exception...he's a bit...loose sometimes in his mind, but have you tried talking to him about it?" Emma asked and Fin laughed sarcastically before throwing up her hands angrily.

"Ha! You think I could possibly sit down face-to-face with that stupid kook and talk about FEELINGS?! Really Emma?! Do you really think that REEF would want to talk about MY feelings!?" Fin panted a little bit and sighed, burying her head in her hands in frustration.

Emma's features softened and she looked her friend straight in the eyes "Actually...yes, I do think he would want to talk about your feelings...he's not as cold as you think he is Fin."

Fin took her head out of her hands slowly, and looked up at Emma. She shook her head in obvious disbelief at her friend's statement. "Oh no! In fact, I've never met anyone COLDER!" Emma frowned. "Just when I feel like he's not such a bad guy, he proves me wrong and does something so stupid and inconsiderate and selfish... and-" Fin let it all out in one breath then looked back down at the ground again.

Emma tried her best to smile at Fin as she knelt down and pulled her into a warm hug. "It's okay; boys are just stupid sometimes." She laughed slightly as she thought of her own guy problems. Fin smiled weakly.

"Yea, well he sure knows how to ruin my day." Fin sighed and Emma frowned again, this time putting her arm around her sullen friend's shoulders.

"Well, the carnival will still be so much fun!" She tried, putting it out there. "It's going to be so fun! There will be rides, and cotton candy...don't worry, you can hang with us! It will still be so much fun!" she gushed and Fin smiled slightly, she was still feeling lower than dirt but Emma was trying and she'd go to pay her back for trying. Fin smiled and pretended to be excited.

"Yea! I mean...it might be cool." She stated and Emma squealed by hugging her friend tightly.

"Eeee! I knew you'd bounce back! That's the spirit! I promise it will be sooo much fun!" She jumped up and down and then went to grab her uniform. "I gotta go, but feel better okay?"

Fin tried her best to grin. "Sure thing. Later Alberta!" She called as she watched her red headed friend hurry off to the dining room for work. By now, Fin figured she should get dressed and punch in to start helping Rosie with all the dirty rooms. She sighed as she grabbed her least favourite uniform in the world and walked into a stall to change. "This is going to be a long summer…" She said to herself bleakly.

-----

Ty Ridgemount awoke when a stream of light that came through the curtains being drawn hit his face and groaned. He normally would sleep in on Sundays, but for some reason someone didn't want him too. He sat up in his bed and looked around his room that was decorated with surf posters all over the walls and squinted, his eyes just beginning to adjust to the bright lights. He rubbed his eyes a few times and saw the grinning face of his younger sister Lo staring back at him. He groaned and flopped back down on his bed, pulling the covers over his bare chest.

"Lo, why did you wake me up?" He groaned from below the baby blue comforter and Lo sat on his bed and tried to pull it off him.

"Because I have something to ask you!" She insisted and Ty rolled his eyes. Lo had already asked him a million times to try and convince their dad in letting her come back up to the penthouse, and every time he had refused for obvious reasons (He was NOT going to be the one to face his dad over that). He emerged from the blankets and looked at her.

"What?" He asked and Lo looked around the room before making eye contact with him.

"Well, I was wondering if you would want to come to the carnival with me and the others tomorrow." She grinned and Ty sighed. He had just graduated a few weeks ago and had university planning to do! He sighed before rubbing his head.

"And why would I do that when I have work to do." he snapped and Lo turned her plead switch to full power.

"Pleeease Ty! We never do anything together anymore! Just one night, pleasssseee?"

Ty raised one eyebrow. "Since when do YOU want to do family stuff? Last time I checked you hated spending time with an 'A.V. geek' like me." Ty scoffed as he switched to a sitting position in his bed. Lo inched closer to him.

"Uh since right now? Duh!" Lo tried her hardest to sound convincing. He had a point though; she rarely spent her free time with him. Unless she had too; but she made a promise to Emma and she wasn't going to let her down, now!

Ty sighed "I have my OWN friends to go with Lo, they asked me too!" he stated and Lo started to panic.

"I'll pay you in! And buy all your food! That's something your friends WOULDN'T do!" she stated and smirked.

A smile spread across Ty's face and he nodded "Alright then, I'll go with you guys if it's that important to you, little sis." he smirked and ruffled her hair before answering to a swift swat from Lo in the arm.

"Don't! My hair like, took forever this morning." She hissed and began fixing her hair in his mirror. He laughed and was swiftly reminded he had to eat by his stomach growling at him from beneath the sheets and so he shooed her out and swiftly pulled on some pants before shuffling down to the restaurant.

Lo smiled at herself for being so clever. She remained sitting until she was her brother's figure leave the room completely. "Eeee! I HAVE to tell Emma!" She cheered loudly as she began to dial her friend's number. She listened patiently to the other phone's dial tone. On the third ring, Lo heard Emma's voice answer.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Emma!" Lo replied happily. "Guess what!"

"Any chance it can wait? I am wayyyy crowded with tables right now- Oh no sir, I'm sorry we're all full for breakfast right now- Oh Sorry Lo." Emma tried her best to satisfy both her customers and her best friend.

"No chance this can wait, Em. You're gonna love me FOREVER!" Lo smirked, again. She waited for Emma's reply and when she only got the sound of a scream, then a crash, then several plates crashing to the floor, she shrugged and hung up on her.

Ty walked into the diner and noticed the commotion, and in the middle of it was an extremely flustered Redhead. What was her name again...Ella...Kelly...Lola...Em...Emma! Right. He smirked slightly and rushed over to help, picking up dishes and trying to set them back on the tray she had been holding. He reached out his hand and looked at her looking up at him with awe and smiled pleasantly.

"Are you okay? Emma, right?"

Emma was about to scream. HE REMEMBERED HER NAME! "Y-Yea!" She stuttered, still a little embarrassed "I'm Emma." she smiled and Ty laughed before picking up the last of the plates.

"Well, I hope you have time to get me some breakfast." he smirked and flashed his beaming white smile.

Emma blushed furiously as she tried to regain her balance. "S-sure!" She laughed nervously, "Just a second." With all the plates and dishes in hand, Emma rushed back to the safety of the kitchen. Once through the doors, she shoved the dishes on top of piles upon piles of dirty plates, bowls, and other utensils. After that, she turned and realized she never even asked Ty what he wanted!

"Oh god, I'm so stupid!" She told herself as she hurried back out into the crowded eating area. She scanned the room for a familiar faced brunette, and smiled when she saw him in one of the back corner's, sitting alone in a booth. She nodded to several complaining guests and tried to reassure them that 'everything will be out in just a minute' as she made her way back to Ty.

"Uh.." She stuttered then blushed deeply.

Ty smiled, "You here to take my order?" Emma nodded, quite embarrassed at herself. "Uh I'll just have a French toast and some O.J.;" He looked up from his menu to see Emma still staring at him. "..You got all that? Or do you wanna write it down?" He asked.

Emma seemed to snap out of whatever daydream she was in, "Oh; um nope! I got it! Be back in a flash." She smiled before turning to leave, again.

Ty smirked and watched her run back into the kitchen before tripping and falling once again. He laughed slightly and thought for a second. She was a really cute girl, her personality was just so innocent and he still smiled when he thought of her face when she had to ask him to marry her during grom initiation. Most girls probably would have backed off...but not her. She was strong despite everything and always tried to have a happy smile...and he liked that about her.

His thoughts were broken when she came back with his order and smiled setting it down. "Anything else I can get you?" She blushed and he smiled.

"No I'm good." He smirked and pointed at her with his index fingers "Say, you going to the carnival with Lo tomorrow?" He asked and Emma nodded quickly. "Cool. Cause I am too. Can't wait to see you there."

Emma practically died of happiness when she heard Ty ask her if she was going to the fair. She giggled at smiled. '_Can't wait to see you there? Eeeee! Maybe he DOES like me after all!_' She thought happily as she left Ty to finish his meal. She just HAD to tell Lo and Fin as soon as possible! Nothing could bring her down, today!

-----

Reef smiled brightly as he led his new favourite guest down to the beach for another surf lesson. "This time, Kimmy," the dumb blonde next to him giggled happily, "We're going to actually surf."

"Eeee! Like on waves?" Reef smiled slightly. '_Well what else would we be surfing on?_' he thought almost bitterly as he remembered Fin's comment on this girl being a ditz. He sighed as he realized how angry she had gotten last night. Sure he felt bad, but she was part of the problem, too; right?

He had to forget her for now, and focus on this girl. "Yeah. On real waves!" He pretended to be stoked about surfing the little baby waves that splashed on the sore closest to the resort. She smiled excitedly as they neared the blue waters.

"Whoa! Look," Kimmy pointed directly in front of the two of them. Out in the waters was a blonde haired surfer who was totally shredding. Reef's eyes followed her every move. "She's amazing! Isn't she?"

Reef could feel his heart enter his throat and start beating like a hammer as he instantly recognized was "Yea...Yea she is amazing." He trailed off and watched as the blonde did yet another amazing trick. He soon felt a hand tap his shoulder and he snapped out of it, turning his attentions back to his ditzy companion.

"Right so, basically we just start by paddling out nice and gently." He explained as he placed both their boards in the water. Kimmy then laid down on hers and Reef followed suit. The two paddled out to what to Reef looked like the weakest waves he'd ever seen and smiled, trying to be enthusiastic "Whoa! These are looking...big." He sighed and turned to Kimmy. "You just watch what I do, and then we'll give it a try together, okay?"

She nodded excitedly and tried her best not to fall over on her board as she sat and watched. So far, she wasn't failing as she held on tightly to the sides and laid flat on her stomach.

Once Reef started paddling out to the wave however, he didn't look back to watch her. He waited and waited until he saw a somewhat big enough wave. He smirked as he paddled quickly in front of it and smiled as he felt it build behind him. Just as he could sense the peak of the wave flowing under him, he leaped to his feet and rode gracefully down the front of the wave. He could hear Kimmy giggling and cheering from a distance. He glanced quickly to see the wave barrelling behind him.

Suddenly, a familiar figure came rushing through the spray of the barrel. He was too focused on Fin riding in behind him to watch where he was going himself and nosedived, completely. After he came back up from the icy, cold waters he shot a look of pure annoyance at Fin. When she continued to blow him off, he called out to her, "Hey! That was MY wave!"

She continued paddling back out, completely disregarding Reef. He rolled his eye. '_If that's the way you wanna do it…then FINE._' He thought angrily.

Fin smirked as she looked back at how bad Reef had gotten worked by one of the smallest waves she had EVER seen. She laughed to herself and came to a rest at the end of the wave and scanned the horizon looking for another suitable one. When she saw one rolling up that looked way bigger than the other ones on the tourist beach she grinned and thought '_Perfect._' before she began paddling eagerly out towards the next wave.

Fin was not the only one who noticed the wave as Reef had shook out his auburn hair he looked up and his green eyes glinted with happiness as he saw the perfect wave to show his little student who was the King of this beach. He began paddling frantically towards the wave. Before he knew it Fin came into view and he narrowed his eyes "oh no! Not again! This one's mine!" He hissed at her above the crashing and Fin looked back at him, her short blonde hair whipping her in the face.

"No way, Kook! Why don't you go back to your bimbo and ride the baby waves with her!" she hissed and Reef could feel the anger rising. He had a bad temper at times, and there was no way he was going to let HER take him for a ride twice in a row. He aggressively angled his board in a way that came up right beside hers, causing the noses of their boards to crash into each other and Reef smirked with triumph as he watched Fin's body fly backwards only to be swallowed by the end of the wave. Reef let out a "WHOOHOOOO!" and finished his ride before coming to a rest beside his little student.

"That was like, so amazing!" She cooed and hugged him giggling while he smirked, looking around to see if he could meet the gaze of a jealous Fin. He kept scanning the different waves and his head shot back and forth violently. He could feel his heartbeat in his throat as he looked frantically for her.

Was that her!? No...just blue waves.

Was that her?! No...More blue waves.

It was then when he saw her purple board among the blue float solemnly to the surface and he felt his heart skip a beat. Where was she?!

The guest giggled in delight, "Isn't she supposed to come back up?" Reef sent her a look of pure fear as he dropped her and started paddling back out to where he had knocked her down. Her board had come back up, so where was she?!

Reef scanned the entire surface, as far as the eye could see; and yet there was still no sign of Fin. "Oh God; Oh God. Oh God!" Reef murmured as he kept looking. After what seemed like forever, he saw her. His heart dropped when he realized she wasn't moving. By now, Kimmy was already calling for help and Reef was swimming as fast as he could to reach Fin's unconscious body.

"Fin! Hang on!" Reef screamed through the loud splashes of his paddling.

Reef could only hear the sound of his splashing and the sound of his heartbeat in his ears as he continued frantically swimming towards her body. When he lost sight of her body he panicked, and started cursing over and over until he saw a glimpse of her blonde hair sinking to the bottom. He frantically dove underwater and looked around to see her body sinking fast. He swam down and wrapped his arm around her waist before dragging her to the surface.

The next thing he knew he collapsed on the beach as a bunch of lookie-loos gathered around to watch the commotion. Reef leaned over her frame and listened and when he didn't hear any breath he felt his heart sink '_Oh god, if you die, I will never forgive myself..._' he thought and began to give her CPR.

After about 30 seconds of failure Reef started to panic even more "Oh god; please wake up..." He muttered over and over between each pound of her ribcage. It was then when he stopped and opened her lips and frantically started breathing air into her lungs. He breathed in and out and sighed with relief when he saw her blue eyes flutter open.

"…Fin…" He breathed heavily. It took her a second to figure out what exactly was going on, and who it was that was calling her name. As her eyes adjusted back to the bright light above, she realized it was Reef who was hovering just above her. He was smiling gently. "Everyone move back! Give her some air!" Reef shouted to the many tourists that had lined up to watch. Suddenly the memory of Reef cutting her off and sending her into the waters flashed before her. Without a second thought she reached up and smacked Reef's face. Hard.

"…You Kook…" Fin breathed. Reef stood in shock at first, and then after he registered what had just happened, he glared down angrily at the girl whom he had just saved.

"That's the kind of thanks I get for SAVING YOUR LIFE?!" He bellowed at her. She shot daggers right back.

"No. That's the kind of thanks you get for almost TAKING MY LIFE!!" She screeched even louder. Good to see her lungs were working again. "I can't believe you!!"

Reef was taken aback, and the concern for her well being was violently taken over by his temper "What?! It wasn't MY FAULT you decided to fall off!" he barked and she narrowed her eyes dangerously again.

Fin couldn't say anything as she looked at his angry green eyes bearing down on her. She looked at all the other people looking at her and she actually felt a rush of anxiety lump in her throat before she began to breathe heavily. She looked at Reef and then back at his bimbo and she could feel her bottom lip start to quiver. She tried to bite it and hold it back but she could feel the tears beginning to sting at her eyes, fighting to escape.

She calmly picked up her board...

And then she ran.

She ran from all of them and back to the hotel where she flew through the front doors and up to the pirate ship where she looked around for Emma and when she saw her, she collapsed to her knees and broke down.

Fin could only gasp in and out as she felt the tears running down her face. Emma rushed over and could only panic as she watched her frantic friend gasping in and out between her sobs. Fin wasn't the kind of girl to break down like this, she was one of the strongest and most prideful girls Emma had ever met, and this was a new sight to her indeed.

"Fin! What on earth happened?!" She gasped and Fin looked up at her, her blue eyes bloodshot and quivering. Fin was beyond her usual pride now and she blubbered out the whole story and Emma's eyes widened before she looked around at the staring customers. She nodded to one of the other staff in the DR and the girl nodded before Emma wrapped her arms around Fin. "Okay just relax Fin, I'm gonna take you back to the staff house and we're gonna just breathe and relax."

Emma placed her arm over Fin's shoulder as she led her out of the restaurant. Fin was still crying loudly, and Emma continued to calm her. By now, several guests they passed gave them strange and confused glances. "Shh. It's gonna be okay, Fin." She smiled reassuringly back over at her. Fin's tears seemed to slow slightly as the two kept walking down the path to the staff house.

Once they finally reached the front porch steps, Fin started to break down again. Emma noticed none of their friends were in sight, so she figured this place would be as good as any other. The blonde plopped down on the old couch and started sobbing again. Emma sat down carefully next to her and hugged her tight. "It's alright. Just let it all out." Seeing Fin like this was very different for Emma, so she simply tried her best to comfort her friend.

Come to think of it, she never even thought she would ever see her friend like this. Fin was the kind of girl that made the guy's cry when she kicked their butt at sports, or when she kicked their shins for calling her some smart-ass remark. She never even imagined she would be on this porch at this moment, holding her sobbing friend in her arms. And even more so; she couldn't even contemplate the thought that Reef had actually tried to hurt her. Sure he could be a little bit of jerk sometimes; but Emma never pegged him as a violent guy. Emma then frowned...'_At the same time though, he saved her life.._.' she shook her head of the thoughts; she just didn't understand him sometimes!

Fin gasped in and out, almost choking on her own air intake. Her gasps and wails were so heartbreaking; Emma could barely keep her composure as she rubbed her friend's back sportively. Emma kept an eye out for any of the others; she really didn't want the others to know how deeply this whole incident had affected Fin. She should probably tell them what happened, but she really didn't want to break her friend's reputation of being strong. She knew that would only make it harder.

"Fin shhhh...I promise everything will work out!" She soothed and Fin gasped a few times, spinning her head towards her violently, her hair was slightly curled from the water and was frazzled, and her eyes were bloodshot and watering.

"HOW...do you...know!?" She choked out and continued to burn her angry blue orbs into Emma's. Emma bit her lip and scratched the back of her neck nervously.

"I just...know okay?"

"...BUT..." Fin breathed heavily. Emma took her by the shoulders and looked her straight in the eye. Fin shuddered slightly.

"Now listen to me, Fin. You WILL get over this. I know you will! You're too strong to be like this." Fin sobbed quietly as she listened to Emma try to talk some sense back into her. "Trust me when I say, everything will work out. Because it will." Emma finished proudly.

Fin gasped for air again, then looked back up at Emma and nodded, even if she didn't really believe her wholeheartedly. Anything was better than this. Emma pats her back again and continued to support her. Fin's wails and cries have grown quieter and much less violent and her body stopped quaking. Her breathing was still irregular to an extent, and every so often she shook as she inhaled too deeply.

Emma watched her friend wipe her eyes quickly then slowly shift away from her. "Th-thanks Emma." Fin said before standing up completely. She nearly fell over in her haste, though. Emma jumped to her feet to support her friend, but Fin shook her head 'no'. "I can do this Em." She sniffed and Emma smiled. That's the Fin she knew and loved.

"I think you should get some rest. You still don't look too good." Emma suggested. Fin nodded, sleep sounded good right now.

"...Hey, Emma?" Fin called just as she reached the first steps to the next level of the staff house.

Emma bobbed her head and smiled as though she knew exactly what Fin was thinking, "Don't worry. I won't tell anyone."

Fin felt a small smile form before she turned to the staircase leading up to the next floor of the staff house. "Thanks..." She trailed off before heavy lifting her feet up the stairs.

When Fin was gone, Emma groaned and buried her face in the mouldy couch. She sure hoped she was right.

* * *

**A/N:** _Well that's another chapter down. We do realize that Fin would never, ever normally cry but in a circumstance like this I can guarentee you she probably would. We really wanted to show how venerable she felt; so that's why we wrote that she had a mini breakdown._

_Please review! 8D_

_-ES and PR'DP_**  
**


	4. One of the boys

**A/N:** _Sorry this update took so long! but since teletoon has cut off episodes to Canada I haven't been thinking about uploading it. I got kind of pissed. But since I found a way to see 1 of the episodes I haven't seen, It put me in a much better mood. Enjoy!  
_

**DISCLAIMER: No suprise: we do not own any part of stoked, other than the characters that appear in here that aren't in the show. The show belongs to Fresh  
**

**

* * *

**

**Song: **_"One of the boys"-Katy Perry_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 4: **_One of the boys_**  
**

_All he could hear was someone shouting his name in pure terror above the crashing waves. Breathing heavily he valiantly jumped off his board and into the water; hastily looking around for the source of the screams. He took a quick breath, all the while rain pounding down on his temples as he gasped for air. His auburn hair was soaked and flopped in front of his eyes, only making it harder to see among the giant waves. He heard the crying again and looked around._

_"Reeeeeeeffff!" was all he heard before he called out loudly only to hear no response come from the waves thrashing down on him. He hastily swam through them as best as he could but before long he could feel his usually stronger muscles beginning to weaken quite significantly as he fought against the ocean. He slipped under for a few seconds and that's when he saw the flash of golden blonde he had been looking for the entire time. _

_Taking a deep breath he dove under the water; quickly looking around for the object of his mission. He then noticed her and his green eyes widened before he dove down into the murky waters below. Swimming hastily he desperately tried to reach her flailing body which was desperately trying to swim back up but to no avail. He kept swimming deeper and deeper until he was only about an inch from her hand. Reaching out his fingers he tried to grab her bony hand, only to see her blue eyes widen with terror before she fell out of his reach. He screamed in fright and in doing so; he lost his composure quickly. He felt water rush into his lungs and before he knew it, everything went black-_

Reef shot up in his bed frightfully, breathing heavily while his heart jack hammered against his ribcage. He looked around and saw he was in his bed before wiping some of the sweat that was dripping down all over his body away. He noticed the first sunbeams of the day making their way through the curtains and he gasped for breath before clearing some auburn strands of hair from his eyes.

After bushing a few strands of hair from his sweaty forehead, he glanced over at his two friends, Johnny and Broseph. The two were still sleeping soundly. He slowly brought himself to a sitting position under his covers. Reef's breathing slowed as he realized it all must have been just a horrible dream. He grabbed his head and began rubbing his temples gently.

"Just a dream..." He tried to reassure himself that he had in fact saved Fin yesterday, and not let her slip away like in his nightmare. The vivid memory flashed before his eyes again, bringing a chill through his bones. He shivered roughly and tried to shake any thoughts of her from his head. He groaned, and then turned his head sharply as he heard his friend talking.

"...You're a great kisser, beach babe of my dreams…" Broseph muttered happily from the bed next to Reef. The dark skinned blonde rolled over and mumbled something else in his sleep; but Reef couldn't quite make it out. He sighed before staring up at the ceiling blankly, trying his hardest to distract himself.

Reef threw the covers off his shaking body and felt the shiver of the brisk morning air on his sweaty, drenched skin. He shuffled his feet across the cold wood floor and to the door where he padded down the hallway to the bathroom. He figured it was about 5 in the morning, way before anyone else would be awake. He threw open the door and collapsed against the sink tiredly. He turned on the faucet and grunted slightly as he felt the frigid water soak his scalp and he sloppily splashed the water onto his sweaty face. He shut off the water, unable to find relief and stripped off his sleeping underwear before staggering into the shower.

He turned on the water and felt the cold water run down his skin, cooling him off instantly. He felt a gulp of anxiety enter his throat as he desperately tried to make his thudding heart slow. He couldn't believe he had done that to her! He was SUCH a moron! Gasping quietly he collapsed to the floor, wrapping his arms around his knees before he buried his face in his arms. He choked a few times and ran his fingers through his sopping wet hair. He was a moron, and he had nearly killed her yesterday.

He sighed as the water continued to pelt down on his back. He sat quietly as he felt it change from cold to somewhat warm. How do you go from nearly falling in love with someone to almost being their very death? He sighed deeply, again. There was no way he could fix this, was there? He sat there in silence; taking in the warmth the water brought to his body.

He closed his eyes and gasped for air as he began sobbing. 'I almost killed her.' He replayed this thought over and over in his head. He groaned and continued to sit in the shower. He let out a quick grunt of frustration as he pounded his fists against the tiled flooring in the small shower. "How could I screw this up?!" He yelled at himself. "HOW?!!"

-----

Ty Ridgemount typed away hastily on his white laptop and continued flipping through the entire stacks of papers he had sprawled out all over the table he was currently working at in the Dining Room. He groaned frustrated and looked at the screen for a few seconds before beginning to rifle through the many stacks of papers once again, looking for a document he desperately needed. When he couldn't find it he pounded his fist on the table angrily, cursing under his breath. He sighed and ran his hands through his light fawn hair. As much as he needed to do this university prep; he was definitely looking forward to the carnival. It was definitely the break he needed from all the crazy going on in his life at the moment.

Looking up he noticed a flash of red clumsily tumble and stagger across the dining room, trying desperately to balance all of the trays in her hands. He smiled and chuckled softly; he had noticed her more than usual lately and had even begun to remember her name being...Emma. He smiled at the accomplishment and when she noticed he was looking at her she quickly became flustered; sending all of her dishes and glasses to the floor. He heard a screech come from the manager of the dining room, a angry redheaded girl named Kelly, and he casually slid out of his seat, going over to the commotion.

"-I swear wench, you're SO paying for all these!" She screeched loudly and Ty winced; She could really be evil a lot of the time and he certainly didn't think Emma deserved it. She may be a bit clumsy but that makes her...unique.

He stepped up and looked at Kelly "Is something wrong Kelly?"

She smiled and pretended like nothing was "Of course not Ty!" She said sweetly before Ty reached out to Emma, smiling at her he turned his neck towards Kelly.

"Then you wouldn't mind getting me my usual; would you?"

"Sure thing, Ty." With another fake smile on her face, Kelly nodded and turned to go back to the kitchen, muttering to herself the entire way. The other two teenagers stood and watched her leave. Emma smiled happily.

"Thanks, Ty. She's been on my case all morning." She sighed before bending back down to pick up the remains of the many shattered plates. "It's not like I meant to break everything." She groaned at the mess she made. Ty smiled, and then crouched down next to her.

"It's no biggy, here. Let me help." He began picking up multiple dishes and silverware. He smiled to himself as he watched Emma blush before cleaning up again.

"T-thanks Ty." The redhead replied.

Ty smiled and then turned back to go back to his laptop and his work. "Can wait to see you at the carnival tonight!" he beamed and then raised a brow. "But wait, I thought you guys had the day off today."

Emma smiled weakly and set the dishes on the counter beside the sink blushing nervously "Mr. Baumer told us we have to work part shifts...you know how he is. Always the guests before the staff." Emma stuttered and Ty smirked.

"Well, I'll see you later then." he smiled and walked off leaving Emma speechless.

It was then when she let out a loud scream of happiness when she was positive he was gone. Twirling around happily she smiled before watching him leave the restaurant through the door's window holding a plate of food. He was SO going to be her summer boyfriend! and tonight was going to be the best night ever!

-----

By now, it was mid-afternoon as Emma and Lo were chatting in their room. Lo was going through her many suitcases in search of some accessories to go with her 'perfect dress', while Emma was perched on her bed watching her friend dig frantically through her belongings.

"You sure that necklace is THAT important, Lo?" Emma said as she used her elbows to prop herself up from her current position on her stomach. Lo sighed in frustration.

"Emma! Of course it is; I have to look PERFECT!" She groaned as she finished emptying yet another bag. "Nope. Not in this one." Emma rolled her eyes. Suddenly the door to their room burst open, showing an anything but happy Fin.

The blonde-haired surfer dragged herself over to her friends before falling face first onto her bed. She let out a sigh of exhaustion. "I cannot believe Bummer made us work today, after all!" She kicked off her shoes and glanced over at the other two.

Lo continued to look through her many boxes of accessories and didn't even bother to look up "Well, it's not that bad. I mean like, it was only a half shift." She stated and received a heated look from Fin who sat up, bringing her knees to her chest.

"Yea well, you only had one kid to babysit thanks to this stupid carnival thing." Fin groaned and Lo shrugged before continuing to dig.

"True!" She smiled before Emma turned to Fin, putting her hand on her shoulder.

"So what are you going to wear?" She asked excitedly, slipping on her forest green dress Fin shrugged before opening up her suitcase. She threw a couple garments aside before pulling out a plain black tank top and regular green cargos.

"This looks pretty good to me." She shrugged and started pulling them on, tossing her usual everyday clothing on her bunk. Lo raised an eyebrow, clipping the necklace she had been looking for around her neck before tossing her light brown hair.

"Seriously? That's so...not perfect."

"You're joking, right?" Lo stood up and walked quickly over to where Fin was standing. She pointed to her outfit, "That's like way to casual! This carnival is a big deal, Fin! We HAVE to look our best."

"Well sorry to break it to you, but I don't really plan on 'looking my best'. It's just a stupid carnival, so if you'll excuse me," Fin motioned her away, "I'll just go like this." Fin crossed her arms and Lo stomped her foot.

"Emma!" Lo called out to the redhead who was sitting nearby. Her head shot up at the sound of her name. "I think we need to 'help' Fin with her outfit, tonight." She smirked.

Fin turned around to see Emma and Lo closing in on her. "I already told you! I don't-" But her sentence was cut short as she was pushed and held down on the bed. She squirmed under Emma and Lo's hands, but no matter how hard she tried, she was pinned. "Guys! Get off of me!" She yelled angrily.

"Okay, Emma you keep holding her down; I'll go get a dress." Emma nodded and tried to hold Fin's arms down on the bed as she continued to thrash around.

"You guys are CRAZY!" She shouted.

Emma looked at her apologetically, "Sorry Fin. This is for your own good."

Fin grunted and watched as Lo opened her bags and pulled out a pale pink knee length dress with small flowers etching around the hem and neckline. Fin's face contorted into a frown and with a swift kick she sent Emma flying off the bed. She crossed her arms and pouted before looking away from Emma and Lo.

"Oh no, there is NO WAY I'm wearing pink!" She snapped and Emma and Lo looked at each other mischievously before coming towards her with the dress. Fin tried to back up and pretty soon, the two girls pounced and were able to grab a hold of her limbs.

Before long Fin crossed her arms and glared at the two "This is so not right." She groaned and looked at herself in the mirror. "I look like such a priss!" She hissed and Lo rolled her eyes before crossing her arms in defence of her dress.

"Uhh hello, Ms. Plain Jane queen, that is a designer brand name dress, not even available in stores yet. I haven't even WORN it yet, so you better suck it up and like it."

Fin groaned rolled her eyes. "Do I have to?" She moaned. First of all, Fin McCloud practically NEVER wore dresses; secondly She NEVER. Under ANY circumstances wore pink. So this was practically a double whammy.

Lo scoffed slightly, "Of course you have to! So stop complaining; or else!" She smirked when Fin sighed in defeat.

"Fine. You win; but if I'm gonna wear this stupid thing," She muttered as she glanced down at her new outfit and faked a gag, "You guy's owe me big time."

Emma piped up, "I'll buy you a funnel cake?" Fin smiled.

"Deal!" She shouted.

"Okay, so basically all we need now is our hair and makeup!" Lo exclaimed happily as she dragged Fin and Emma down the hall and into the staff house bathroom. Fin frowned again.

Fin secretly cursed the day she came to sunset beach, so far, all of this really sucked. As she was pulled into the bathroom with Lo and Emma, the girls immediately went to work doing their hair. Both of them pulled out curling irons and curled their hair and Fin could only watch with dumbfounded eyes as they then went to work on their nails and their toes with green and clear nail polish. By the time they finished with all of their prodding, they looked like they were ready for their junior prom, never mind a crappy carnival. Lo's piercing gaze then looked directly at Fin who was sitting on a stool; looking at them with large blinking eyes.

"You're nextttt!" She squealed and Fin sliced the air with her palms angrily; shaking her head back and forth in disagreement.

"Uh no, not in a million years!" She hissed and Emma brought her two palms together and made a pouty face.

"Pleeeeeeease Fin?! It's only a little eyeshadow, lip-gloss, foundation, and curling!"

Fin's frown grew deeper, "Only?" Emma nodded happily; and before Fin had another say in the matter, both Lo and Emma picked up their tools and started working. Fin groaned as Emma picked up a foundation brush and started applying the makeup.

Meanwhile, Lo was busy heating up the curling iron and searching for some hair clips. In a matter of minutes, Emma had completely transformed Fin's face. She smiled at her handiwork. "Awww, Fin! You look so cute! Here, take a look!" She spun her friend around to show her to the mirror.

She sat speechless as she touched her face. Emma smiled slightly. "I can't believe I let you two do this." She half sulked.

"Oh just wait until I finish your hair!" Lo smirked as she started brushing out Fin's hair to begin curling. Fin sank down in her seat; this was going to be a long night.

When the two hyperactive girls were done Fin looked at herself in the mirror in a daze. She looked like a freaking Barbie doll! Her hair was curled tight and her eyes were slathered with pink glittery eye shadow while her lips looked like two plastic covered pieces of flesh. She sighed; she didn't want to ever hurt Lo or Emma's feelings so she bit her lip and forced a smile.

"Thanks guys...it looks...great." She smirked before looking at the ground '_Maybe if you're a brain-dead slut!_' she thought nastily and Lo and Emma looked at the time on their phones.

"Eeeeee! It's almost time to go!!!" Emma squealed and jumped up and down excitedly. She shuffled in her wedges towards the bathroom door and dragged her two friends out with her and down the stairs.

Fin could barely walk in the heels they insisted that she wear with the dress of Lo's. Fumbling and stumbling she almost fell down the stairs as she clenched onto the rickety railing for support in fear she would fall and break her neck. Forcing a smile as she saw Johnny and Broseph their mouths both dropped in astonishment at how different Fin looked. She stumbled over and forced a sickly sweet looking smile.

"What do you think?" She asked, trying to look excited for the sake of her friend's feelings.

Johnny only stared before shaking it off "You look...different."

Broseph nodded his head in agreement, "Totally ...different, dude." He said, for lack of better words. Fin tried to smile happily.

"Thanks guys." She muttered through a fake smile. '_That better be some damn good funnel cake!_' she thought to herself. Emma and Lo were too busy squealing in excitement to notice Fin's foul mood.

"Eeee! I'm like so excited!" Lo threw her hands up happily, as did Emma. Fin winced slightly at the loudness of her two friends, while both Johnny and Broseph stood there quietly; almost afraid to say anything. Once they stopped cheering, Emma looked around.

"So where's Ty?" She smiled happily."... and Reef?" she added when she noticed he wasn't with the other two guys. Fin scoffed next to her.

Fin felt a surge of anxiety radiate to her throat as she remembered everything that had happened the day before. She hadn't seen him all day so it had totally been easy to push him out of her mind but now that she had to spend the rest of the day with him, she knew that he would be creeping into her thoughts once again. She sighed as the others stayed quiet; the tension was so thick you could probably have heard Fin's rapid heart beating away in her chest. Johnny cleared his throat and looked around.

"As far as I know, Ty's coming soon with the family van to drive us there, and Reef and his date should be here soon." He finished and Fin could feel a familiar surge of anger begin to pound in her temples at hearing that name. She crossed her arms defensively before looking at the ground and spitting. There was NO WAY she was going to let that Kook ruin her night off.

It was then when Reef and his little date strolled up from the path to the beach heading towards the staff house. Reef was currently pulling at red t-shirt with anxiety and fixing his jeans trying to focus on something else rather than looking at the group of teens staring at him. Kimmy was sporting a short, white strapless dress and 4 inch wedges; which looked like if angled in the right way: could take out an eye or two. Reef heard her babbling on and on about something about her dress; but seemed to be way more interested in his jean's pockets.

"-And so she like, totally blew me off! But you wouldn't do that, would you Reefy?" She asked before ruffling his hair affectionately. Reef rolled his eyes and sighed before smiling weakly as he came up to the others.

"Of course not." He laughed weakly before looking at the others staring at him. It was then when he noticed the girl he royally screwed up with; glaring at him from the staircase she was currently leaning on. His mouth dropped open slightly and he nearly choked as he looked her over; trying to catch his breath. He coughed slightly and Johnny patted him on the back, smirking.

"So, we all ready to go?" He asked before Fin rolled her eyes, still not recognizing Reef's presence.

"Ready as I'll ever be." She huffed under her breath.

"Okay, well Ty just texted me saying he's gonna pull up in front of the Resort in a few minutes." Johnny told everyone, "So we should probably get a move on." Reef grabbed his dates hand and followed quickly behind Johnny and Broseph. He tries his hardest to resist the urge to look back at Fin, and so far he was doing a pretty good job.

Fin groaned from behind the guys, "How do you walk in these things!?" She whispered angrily over at Lo and Emma as they started walking back to the hotel. She wobbled repeatedly on her high heels, often grabbing the nearest person for support. Lo just giggled as Fin shot her death glares as they kept walking.

Before long, Ty pulled up in a large, old van. Lo made a disgusted face as the seven teenagers stepped out in front of the hotel, "I hate riding in that thing." She moaned and Emma pats her back reassuringly.

"It's really not that bad." Emma tried to cheer her up, but Lo just gave her a 'you're kidding me right?' kind of look.

Ty turned around from the driver's seat and grinned as he made a cocky smile at his sister. "Cheer up sis. I mean, it's either this or the whale. Your choice." he grinned and Lo quickly regained her composure and hopped into the front seat of the van.

"Van." She quickly stated and clipped up her seatbelt. She looked at the other teens before Emma made a first move and hopped into the middle seat with Johnny and Broseph, leaving poor Fin to pile in the very back with Reef and his bubbly curly blonde haired date. She made a face and shot Emma a look before whispering.

"Oh come on Emma! Can't I sit there?!" She hissed and Emma shrugged before whispering back.

"I'm sorry Fin! But that girl's perfume is making me sneeze!" She stated before sneezing a couple times "I'm allergic!" She frowned and Fin groaned in misery before looking at Reef's date that quickly slid next to him, grabbing onto his arm and beginning to play with his hair. She cursed the heavens silently and slid into the seat next to her, doing up her seatbelt she could've sworn she saw Reef give her a longing look as she got in, but shook it off and looked out the window.

The blonde tapped her shoulder and Fin gritted her teeth as she felt the van go in motion out the Resort. Kimmy smiled and flipped her perfect blonde hair before looking at her intently. "I really like your make-up!!!" She giggled and Fin gritted her teeth, trying to keep her composure.

"Thank. You." She said through her teeth and looked out the window again as she felt the tap of Kimmy's fingers again.

"It really improves your face!" She...complimented? And Fin shot Reef a glare that could possibly, could have killed him. He slunk down in his seat in embarrassment and Fin smiled fakely before clapping her palms together, adjusting the annoying heels on her feet.

"Like, oh my god! Thank youuuu! I know! I totally needed to wear 3 inch heels and glittery eye shadow before I was worthy to be in your presence!" She giggled fakely and shot Reef another glare.

Reef tried to sink farther down in his seat, but he was already as low as he could go. He squirmed uncomfortably under the tomboy's glare and tried to focus on anything but her. He slouched and gazed out the window, maybe something out there could distract him. When that didn't work, he closed his eyes and rubbed his temples.

All the while, Reef's little date started giggling also, clearly not understanding Fin's obvious sarcastic tone. "Oh you're like so sweet! But I already know how wonderful I am. I am wonderful, aren't I Reefy?" She grabbed the auburn haired boy's arm; startling him in the process.

"What- ... oh. Yeah totally." He replied looking at his feet, instead of the two blondes next to him. Fin's glare only strengthened.

"See! Isn't he just the sweetest boyfriend, ever?" The ditzy blonde next to Fin bubbled. Fin looked like she might throw up. She turned her head from the two and stared blankly out the window next to her, refusing to answer the girl's question. For all that she cared, Reef didn't even exist; so why should even talk about him. She crossed her arms angrily when Kimmy tapped her on the shoulder again.

Fin spun around and this time, glared at the girl menacingly "WHAT." She hissed and by this time, Reef was really, really regretting being born.

The bubbly girl didn't even bother to notice the rage in Fin's burning cobalt eyes. "Did I tell you what Reef said to me yesterday about you?" She giggled and Fin's rage filled face turned into one that you expect to see on a Cheshire cat, not a human girl. She faked a sweet smile and batted her mascara laden eyelashes.

"Oh and what did HE say about me now?" She said sweetly and Reef's eyes widened before he sighed, cursing the day he was born.

'_Shit._' He thought and his face met his palm as Kimmy giggled again.

Kimmy laughed playfully, "He said-"But she was cut off by Reef's hand over her mouth. Fin arched an eyebrow as she watched the blonde pull Reef's hands from her face. Reef laughed nervously. "Reefy! I just wanted to tell her about how you said she was 'just another dumb blonde betty that really needed to get laid'." She giggled, "Can you believe him? Oh Reefy!" She slapped his arm playfully. "You're so funny!" Kimmy clearly didn't get the 'joke'.

Fin's face fell, but she quickly regained herself and nearly reached across and punched the boy in the face. Reef gulped. "... Did he now?" Fin spat angrily, "Oh he IS funny." She giggled fakely with Kimmy before punching Reef in the arm, "Always the KIDDER." She punched him again. Hard.

Reef winced. "Now Fin, I didn't really say it like that-"

Kimmy pushed Reef away, "Oh don't be silly, Reefy! We both know you were just kidding! Right Fin?" She looked over at Fin.

Fin's grin snaked across her face and crossed her arms over her chest before laughing forcefully, half smiling half glaring at the auburn haired doofus on the other side of the van. "Of COURSE I know he's kidding! He's kid about everything he's EVER said to me! hahahahaha! SO FUNNY!!!!" She said angrily before turning away from both of them, looking out the window, never admitting to anyone else she could feel a light stinging from behind her eyes.

Emma had heard the whole conversation and frowned. She definitely would never say she hated someone, it wasn't nice. But she definitely did not care for Reef's date! She frowned and looked back at Fin before sighing, looking at Ty who was just pulling into the carnival gates.

"We're almost here!" He announced and Broseph and Johnny stopped talking amongst themselves and Lo looked up from her phone, suddenly alerted to the face they were in fact on the carnival grounds.

Fin felt her feet already beginning to ache as she quickly got away from him as fast as she could. She stood next to Emma and Lo, trying to forget about what he had said about her. She had never done _that_ before, and that was quite frankly none of his goddamn business! His little bimbo had probably done more-

Her thoughts were interrupted by Lo and Emma who quickly dragged her by her wrists. "Come on Fin!" Emma giggled. "We have to get to the games first!" She smiled before Fin groaned as she felt her feet beginning to blister. This was going to be a long night.

Johnny watched The girls leave and turned to Reef's date and the rest of the guys "So...I guess we could meet back here soon after we look around a little and do some riding as a group later." he said logically before Ty shrugged.

"Sure. Come on Broseph; Let's go get some cotton candy." He smirked, pulling out his wallet from his green shorts. "It's on my sister!" he beamed and Broseph jumped up and down.

"Whoohoooo!!!"

Pretty soon it was just Reef and his date standing and he looked at her sheepishly. "So..." he trailed off before laughing a little, trying to keep the smile in his lips "why did you tell her that?" He asked before Kimmy shrugged before giggling a little bit, smiling mischievously.

"I dunno! I just thought it was like, so funny Reefy!" She laughed before he pressed on, scratching the back of his neck.

"But I didn't even say that! I just said she's a bit tight butted! I didn't say she was dumb or that she needed to get laid!" He whined before the blonde giggled again.

"I know! That was my little add-on."

The blonde squealed and pulled him by his wrist towards the classic attraction of every crappy carnival he had ever been to: The tunnel of love. He groaned and she ran to the gates. "Two pleaseeee!"

Reef's date continued to giggle as they stepped in line to enter the attraction. Reef moaned as the girl next to him continued to blabber on about something. He rolled his eyes, maybe this whole 'bring a date to make Fin jealous' thing wasn't such a great idea after all. He sighed, after Kimmy's little lie in the car; he was sure Fin would never talk to him now. Not that she really would in the first place, considering he nearly killed her, used a girl to get her jealous, and well just generally pissed her off right now. Reef was snapped out of his thoughts as he heard a man yelling for him to board the ride already.

Kimmy pulled him along, and soon the two were seated comfortably in the small water ride. Well at least Reef's blonde little ditz was; he himself was still rather frazzled. He stared straight ahead as they entered 'the tunnel of love'. He groaned when he felt Kimmy cling to his left arm.

"OH MY GOD. This is like so scary!" She yelled as though this small water ride was some sort of torture device. Reef sighed, again.

"Oh. Yeah. Totally." He tried his hardest to sound like he ACTUALLY wanted to be with her at the moment. When really he'd be happy to be anywhere BUT here.

"Well at least I have a big. Strong. Man. To protect me!" she giggled as she inched closer to her date. Reef winced at the closeness. This had bad idea written all over it.

Reef winced as he felt the girl's lips begin touching his cheek all over. He carefully tried to push her away subtlety, this was the most terrible idea he had ever had in his life; and he had had a lot of those. The ride came to a stop after a little while of Kimmy trying to get Reef to touch her but as he walked out of the ride's exit gates he looked at the blinking lights and swirling rides and grunted. He hated this carnival already and quickly looked around, trying to find some ride where he could escape his clingy date. She ran after him towards the giant swings and he only ran faster; determined to lose the bimbo.

'_How strong are 4 inch heels anyways?!_' He cursed the heavens and kept running into the twisting and pulsing commotion of the carnival. The colours blinded his senses, but he knew he had to be anywhere than with her.

* * *

**A/N:**_ Hehehe. How will Reef get out of this one? ;3 we'll just have to wait and see!  
_

_-ES and PR'DP_**  
**


	5. Switch it around

**A/N:** _Well we're back...again 8D with chapter 5. This is currently the last chapter we have written for this story (but this story hasn't nearly began yet, so don't worry) so we'll have to write more of it. But since PR'DP is really, really busy and can't get on for another little while, this is the last update for a couple weeks or so. Sorry~! Hope you enjoy it anyways._

**DISCLAIMER: No suprise: we do not own any part of stoked, other than the characters that appear in here that aren't in the show. The show belongs to Fresh TV inc.  
**

* * *

**Song:** _"I know you want me (Calle Ocho)"-Pitbull_

* * *

**Chapter 5:**_ Switch it around_

Later on Lo, Emma and Fin had bumped into the guys and they were all currently walking around the grounds, eating deep fried bags of god-knows-what kinds of food, and generally just enjoying the serene sights of the busy carnival. Kids screamed and laughed everywhere and overweight men and women sat all around watching their kids; and young couples were holding hands and wrapping their arms each other everywhere. Emma blushed as she walked beside Ty and smiled; he still hadn't complimented her dress yet but the night was still young!

"So are you enjoying the carnival Ty?" She asked and batted her eyelashes as he munched on a large pretzel. He turned his attentions to her and smiled, looking at the rides in the distance.

"Oh...Yea! It was a real great idea of Lo's for me to come with you guys tonight. I really needed the break from university prep." he explained and Emma nodded before she watched him continue walking and tearing pieces off his pretzel with his pearly white teeth.

"What are your friends like?" She asked and he smirked a little bit, not paying much attention to her.

"They're crazy, let's just say at my grad dance, they nearly all got kicked out." He laughed and then his eye noticed the shorter, emerald green dress his sister's friend was wearing. He blinked a few times and put an arm on her shoulder; smiling the whole time as he stared into her eyes.

"You look really cute tonight. Great dress!" He complimented and then hastily ran after Broseph, who had taken the pretzel from his hand.

Emma's face lit up with excitement at the feeble compliment. She barely noticed as her crush ran ahead; she was far too happy. She looked around behind her and spotted Lo walking with Johnny and Fin. She smirked and ran over to the three.

"Eeee! Guess what!!" She cheered happily. Lo shrugged her shoulders and kept munching on a wad of fluffy, pink cotton candy. Johnny smiled down at her.

"What is it?" He asked curiously, he loved seeing her so happy. Fin looked over at the other three, shrugged, and then brought her attention back to her pretzel; obviously not interested in whatever Emma had to say. Lo's face suddenly flashed with realization.

"Oh my gosh! It's about my brother, isn't it?" She peeked over at Emma's reaction. She nodded happily. Johnny's expression dulled slightly as he looked down at Fin and grabbed a piece of her pretzel bleakly.

"He is totally gonna ask me out!" She sighed dreamily. "It's like the most perfect summer relationship! Eeeee! He totally said I look cute in this dress!" She explained. Lo forced herself to be happy with the fact that her best friend was falling head over heels for her older brother.

Lo smiled and gave her thumbs up "Good job! eee! See I told you this was the right dress!" She squealed and hugged her friend.

Johnny felt his heart drop and he looked down at his own new attire. He frowned sadly and looked away from the cheering girls. He knew deep down this would never work and he continued to gulp down his heart; he knew he wasn't cute and fit like Ty. And he guessed that now his hypothesis was right. Shoving his hands in his pockets he slugged along beside Fin as Emma and Lo chattered away happily.

He looked at Fin and put an arm on her shoulder "Fin...are you okay? I mean about the whole...beach incident yesterday?" He said, trying his hardest not to mention Reef's name to her. He genuinely wanted to know if she was okay; and hoped she didn't think he was trying to pry.

Fin raised a brow as she shoved the rest of the pretzel into her mouth, chewing she dusted off her hands "Oh yea! I'm fine. It was just a little tumble. Every surfer has some." She shrugged. She didn't think he was trying to pry, so she saved him her wrath.

He smiled and shrugged "That's true, just wanted to make sure." he smiled before looking ahead at Broseph who was taunting Ty; waving his pretzel around. He laughed a little to himself and figured that he might as well enjoy his time off, and not worry too much about impressing Emma. After all, he needed Johnny time too.

'_Hmm, Johnny Time?_' He mused; '_I could really go for that, right about now._' He glanced back at a bubbling Emma and nodded to himself. '_Definitely now._' He left the three girls to chat amongst themselves as he ran up to his two guy friends. He squeezed quickly in between the two and smiled. "Hey guys; how 'bout we go and play some games?" He suggested.

Broseph's smile grew as he slowly dropped his pretzel taunting hand. "Dude that's a great idea!" He threw another piece of salty goodness into his mouth. "But what about the dudettes?" He motioned a thumb over his shoulder. Johnny shrugged.

"It's always good to have some bro time, every once in a while. Right?" Johnny slouched slightly as they kept walking.

"I hear yah bro, I totally hear you." Broseph drawled and Johnny turned to the girls.

"We'll see you guys later okay? We're gonna go win some prizes." He smirked and the 3 guys turned away, taking off down the fairway excitedly.

The girls looked at each other and Emma and Lo looked around. "Eeee! That means we can go on the nice, slower rides!" Emma giggled and motioned towards the merry go round. "ohhh! I love the merry go round! Can we go guys, please?" She asked and Fin sort of made a face before looking at the blinking lights of the little kid ride. She smiled slightly before putting up her hand.

"You and Lo can go; I have to go to the bathroom anyways. I'll meet you guys back here after you finish a couple rides, okay?" She stated and Lo and Emma nodded excitedly before taking off towards the rides.

Emma frowned slightly, "Aww You sure Fin?" She pointed over at the brightly lit attraction. Fin nodded quickly. "Well, then I guess we WILL meet you back here when we're done; okay?" She said as Lo started pulling her to get in line. She waved as Fin turned and left the two excited girls to enjoy their rides.

Fin smirked as she heard Lo yelling at some kid in the distance. "Um aren't you a little too big for this lady?" "Yeah; well aren't you a little too annoying for this?" She couldn't help but laugh at her friend.

Before long, she had successfully found the small restroom in this crowded place. She groaned when she saw the line. "I really shouldn't have had that extra large coke." She moaned as she stood behind some old lady. She crossed her arms impatiently; and glanced over at the men's room. Completely empty. She groaned even more. Sometimes she wished she was a guy.

Fin smirked slyly before whistling. She carefully and subtlety slid out of the line and trotted over to the men's washroom's entrance looking around. There was absolutely no one in sight! She smirked in triumph and slipped into the washroom carefully, looking around for any guys in the small, dimly lit room. The light flickered and it smelt terrible, but it was still a washroom. She quickly scooted into a stall and sighed...she was a genius.

It was then when she heard the door to the restroom open and slam shut. She heard the panting of a frightened sounding guy on the other side of the locked door. She began to panic as she tried to think of a way out of the bathroom without drawing attention that she was a girl. When she could not think of anything she sighed, taking a deep breath she opened the door and came face to face with the last person she wanted to see.

His eyes popped open and he blinked in stupor. "R-WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" She said in surprise and he looked back at her, equally as dumbfounded.

"I should say the same thing to you!"

Fin laughed nervously and scratched her neck. "Uh... Well; you see... It's a funny story really…" She muttered, quite embarrassed with herself. She looked around and noticed a few other men filing in behind Reef. She pointed over to them and whispered to Reef, "You think we could talk about this someplace else...?" Reef laughed.

"Hold on, I have some unfinished business to attend to; first!" He elbowed her playfully before walking up to an empty urinal. She just sent him a cross between a disgusted look and a glare before hustling out of the dirty bathroom; with her hands over her eyes to prevent herself from being any further scarred. She got some interesting stares once she was finally back outside once again. She just sighed; okay maybe that WASN'T her greatest moment.

"Wait; why the hell am I waiting for that jerk, anyways?" She realized as she peered back at the men's restroom. She recomposed an angry face before turning to leave in the other direction. This awkwardness of their meeting had made her forget her entire hate for him at the moment.

Just as she was turning to stalk away angrily, she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Hey; where do you think you're going?"

She turned around to see Reef's less-than-amused eyes boreing into her. She scoffed and crossed her arms over her chest, angrily looking anywhere but his eyes. "I'm going anywhere but here with you!" She hissed and he angrily clenched his fists, pointing an accusing finger in her face.

"I don't know what flew up your butt, but you've been avoiding me like, all day! I can't BELIEVE this is the thanks I get for saving your life!" He hissed and Fin angrily hissed, now looking him directly in the face. She took a step forwards and poked his chest, obviously ready to kick him.

"Saving my life?! You stupid idiot! You nearly killed me!" She barked back while his face softened slightly he frustrated sighed, holding his hand out to her.

"Oh come on! Can't we just talk about this?! You're being such a bitch over this!" He whined slightly and Fin spun back around, flailing her arms in anger.

"I am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Yes. You. Are!"

"Ughh! I don't have to take this..." Fin shot back angrily. She started pushing her way through the busy crowd. She scowled when Reef followed quickly behind her. "Just piss off!" She grunted when she ran directly into a lady nearby. The woman practically fell over; and Fin WOULD have stopped to apologize if she hadn't been so frustrated at Reef. The strange lady glared at the odd pair.

"Fin! Please; just give me one second!! I can explain everything!" Reef pleaded as Fin shook her hand violently, trying to lose him.

"Are you sure you'd dare talk to a 'dumb blonde' like me? Last time I checked I needed 'to get laid'." She stopped angrily. Reef gazed into her deep blue eyes.

Reef was about to spill how she completely got taken by the stupid bimbo he took as his date tonight, but he immediately shook if off and continued his fight "Oh please I didn't say that!" He barked and Fin clenched her fists, before shouting back at him.

The two continued to bicker back and forth as the woman watched intently from a few feet away. They were so immersed in their fight that they didn't even notice she was staring at them intently and listening to their every word. The woman shook her small head in disbelief slightly while she continued to observe the two teenagers bickering at each other like an old married couple.

"-Yea well you never get anything that I say to you!" Reef barked back and Fin growled.

"Well if you would just stop being such an asshole all the time you'd have my attention more!" Fin hissed and Reef was seriously about to smack her into next week.

"Well it would also help if you weren't such a-"

The angry auburn-haired teenager was cut off when the woman that had been watching them spoke. "'scuse meh." She said quite loudly before both of the angry teenagers cracked their necks towards her, staring at her with their rage-filled eyes.

"What." They snapped and the woman held up a hand that was decorated with lots of bracelets, chains, and rings all over her arm. She blinked her mysterious looking multi-coloured eyes and smirked before nodding towards a mysterious looking tent in what looked to be a not very popular corner of the carnival.

"come with meh..." She said calmly and Fin blinked a little before scowling at Reef; now trying to be polite to the woman.

"Um, Sorry but we're kind of in the middle of something...at the moment!" She explained weakly and the woman smirked right back at her, clearing some stringy black/grey ish hair that was woven through different beads and jewels behind her ear.

"Will only take a minute child." She said softly as she walked back towards the tent which had a creepy looking eye over the entrance. Reef raised his brow as he looked at Fin cautiously before pointing towards the woman.

"I think...she wants us to follow her."

"Pfft. Yeah Like I'm going to follow some creepy old witch lady into a dimly lit tent and-" Fin slapped his face then inched closer to him to whisper in his ear.

"Shut up! Look, let's just do what she says..." Fin trailed off as she started to enter the small; and even somewhat rundown tent. She pushed one of the sides of the opening to the tent. Fin gazed around, taking in the many mystical things around her. Shortly after, Reef barged into the tent, as well.

"Whoa! Check this out, Fin!" Reef started to pick up one of the gypsy's little trinkets, when a loud voice stopped him.

The greyish haired woman emerged from one of the dark corners of the tent. Fin gulped, "You there! Dun touch that!" The strange woman scolded. Fin snickered as Reef sheepishly placed the item back down.

After a few moments in silence, Fin impatiently cleared her throat. "So... Why are we even here?...Cause if you don't mind, I have some friends I'd really like to get back-" The woman cut her off sharply.

"Sit." She pointed at the two chairs that faced opposite her. "Now."

Reef and Fin quickly slid into the chairs and looked at the strange looking younger woman. She had several scars on her pale face, but her features were not all that menacing. She took some cards from beneath her table and slid them out in a row, before muttering a few things under her breath to herself. She looked up at Reef and Fin with her creepy eyes and smirked before leaning her head on her hands; smiling at the pair in the dim lighting of the old tent.

"So." She began; motioning towards the two teens. "You two were fightin'." She stated and Reef scoffed before looking away.

"You called us in here to tell us that!? You creepy woman I swear-" He was cut off by a smash of her hand on her table, which jingled as she did so.

"ENOUGH!" She barked and Reef immediately shut up, before looking at Fin in fear. The woman then pointed at Reef, shaking her sharp nailed finger. "YOU are a STUPID BOY! STUPID BOY!!!" She grunted and Fin laughed under her breath before smirking.

"You got that right." She sniggered and the woman then turned her attentions to Fin before pointing at her next.

"And you have a terrible attitude." She then motioned to the two of them. "You two will never have any harmony!" She barked and the two teens scoffed before the woman started playing with the cards. "My name is Lady Valenine and I will fix dis." She explained and Reef laughed out loud before rolling his eyes.

"Oh yea! You're just some creepy gypsy! How in the heck can you possibly make us stop fighting! We don't have to listen to you! Come on ugly, we're out of here. This is creeping me out." He scoffed and got up before Fin got up as well, looking back at the woman once more. She could have sworn she saw the woman's eyes glint in the dark tent before she followed Reef out through the flap.

Lady Valenine then looked at the cards in a row out in front of her and smirked. She slid a card with a picture of two arrows going opposite directions to the middle of the table, and then slid her delicate fingers onto a card with the male sex symbol and one with the female sex symbol under her hands. She then closed her mysterious eyes and slid the two cards in circles around the middle card; muttering something under her breath. She then placed the cards on either side of the middle card and smirked.

"but you will listen to meh stupid boy. you will."

* * *

**A/N: **_Hope you enjoyed it! 8D next chapter is when the real fun starts and this story shifts to more of a comedy rather than the drama that's been going on for the past couple chapters. Please review 8D_

_-Eternity's Shadow and PR'DP  
_


	6. Being You

**A/N:**_ Sorry we've kept you waiting so long! Maddie has been super busy and hasn't even been on so we've had to wait all year to write this_

**Chapter 5: **

The sun rose quickly that morning over the staff house. Inside the staffs of Surfer's Paradise were resting away as they awaited their new work day to begin in precisely-

RIIIIIIIIIIIING!

Reef groaned as he lay in his bed and ran a hand through his hair. He loved his job to a point but the early mornings were starting to get to him. He rose up and rubbed his eyes hastily before he rose to his feet. He looked down at his palms and stopped for a second 'wait...when did my fingers get so long...?' he asked and then shrugged before yawning and going to fix his hair. His long fingers ran through his locks and he raised a brow...weird, he didn't remember having such long hair. He groaned in exhaustion and shuffled to the bathroom. Opening the door he padded over to the mirror and opened his eyes wide only to see-

"!"

Alarmed to hear a more, uh, feminine scream, Reef covered his mouth to stop himself from yelping. Closing his eyes firmly, he shook his now blonde haired head back in forth. "This isn't happening. This isn't happening." With eyes still closed tight, he exhaled loudly. "Yeah," he half chuckled half spoke, "this is just one of those weird dreams. Probably all the carnival food." He grinned to himself.

"All I gotta do is pinch myself, and it'll all be over." He reassured himself quickly. Holding one arm above the other, he counted slowly to three before-

Reef's eyes flashed opened in a heartbeat. "OUCH!"

The pinch had apparently not worked as he had planned. He had a burning pain in his wrist and his eyes were no longer green as they usually were, they were a bright blue. He was panicking 'what the hell is going on?' he panted and rushed back to the mirror to see if once again, this was a bad dream but it wasn't. His legs were longer; he had longer fingers and softer features, not to mention the complete change of hair and eye colour. He breathed heavily and ran his fingers down his body trying to see if...things were still there. He slipped his fingers downward and let out a terrified yelp. WHERE WAS...LITTLE REEF?

He then ran his hands upward to realize- "...I have...BOOBIES?" he squeaked and his cheeks flushed in embarrassment before he slipped his palms over his now developed chest.

"Oh. My. God." Reef's face flushed a bright crimson. "I'm a…I'm a chick!" He placed his hands over his new breasts and gave them a squeeze. He suddenly took his palms from his chest and reached for the edge of his new tank top. Excitedly peering down his new 'rack'. He grinned cockily before examining the rest of his body. He quickly turned around peering his head over his left shoulder to get a better look at his backside from the mirror. Yep, that right there: was 100% CHICK butt.

Looking from his new-found rear end, Reef looked back up at the face that was staring him back. He blinked twice before grinning more. This wasn't just any chick's body; this was FIN'S chick body.

Reef had absolutely no idea what was going on, but for now he didn't mind. He didn't understand why he had woken up in another body completely but he was enjoying having his own chick body he could squeeze and feel ALL he wanted...WITHOUT getting smacked! This was like Christmas! No this was better than Christmas! This was like Christmas and every other holiday put together!

Reef grinned and continued to squeeze, meanwhile down the hall the beeping of another alarm clock woke yet another teenager. Fin groaned and rolled out of bed before she shuffled over to the door. She had never been a morning person, but at least she figured she could get in a quick session before her shift started for the day. Yawning tiredly she shuffled to the bathroom and opened the door thinking no one else would be awake this early only to find HERSELF posing in front of the mirror squeezing...HER butt? She shook her head before she screamed.

Reef slowly removed his hand as he looked out into the hallway at the startled…Reef? His face looked puzzled as he stared at his own body.

Fin stood in shock for a second before giving…herself a look of sheer hatred. She started yelling shrilly, "What the HELL is going on here?" she pointed at her own body. Reef grinned sheepishly. "Why are there two…of..." she stooped halfway as she looked into the mirror inside the bathroom "…Me? Oh no. Ohhhhh no! This is so not happening." She looked at Reef viciously.

"Give me back my body!" She yelled in a deep voice. "Right, freaking, now!"

Reef grinned stupidly and continued to touch his new-found body. "No...No I think I'm good for right now thanks." He smirked and turned back to the mirror which caused Fin to scream, in a much deeper more husky voice.

"REEF! If you looked at me-I mean you, I mean WHATEVER. If you touched a hair on MY body I'll kill you I swear!" She barked and Reef grinned widely before she screamed again, clutching the sides of her pounding temples "WHAT is going on here?" She wailed to the sky and Reef continued to pose in the mirror.

"I don't know...but I like it." He grinned stupidly.

The sudden growl of her stomach caused her to clutch her abdomen in pain "What...What did you eat last night?" She groaned and Reef grinned widely, listing off the foods on his fingers as he went.

"Oh just 5 corndogs...some donuts...some snow cones...some pizza, you know basic carnival food." He grinned and Fin shoved a palm to her lips before running to the toilet.

"GET. OUUUUUUUT!" She screamed in a manlier voice, causing Reef to laugh and leave the room before he heard some questionable noises come from behind the door.

"WHAT THE HELL IS...EWWWWWWWWWWW!" Fin screamed before Reef let out a hefty laugh.

"Oh God. OH GOD!" Fin looked as if she was going to be sick-er. Aside from the stomach pains form Reef's carnival feast, she was disgusted to see... her…'newfound equipment'. She pulled up her boxers, "Ewww." as she tried to cover herself. This is so, so wrong; on soo many levels.

Reef stood just outside the bathroom door, both still enjoying himself, and listening in on Fin's reaction. He put his ear against the door to hear the muffled voice better, "Oh, crap. What's it doing?" He giggled childishly. "No! Stop it! Go! Back! Down!" He heard Fin yell to herself.

"Having fun with old 'Morning Glory'?" Reef spoke through the door.

He could tell how frustrated she was by the tone of her…his voice. "Umm…okay. You know I would never, and I mean NEVER, ask for your help unless I had to, right?" Reef 'mhmmed' to her loudly.

Fin's newfound manly voice rung through the door-frame "...How do I get it um...to not be so..." she sighed "...intrigued...?"

Reef belted out in laughter and smirked before he spoke back through the door "I usually think of dying puppies."

A good couple minutes passed before a meek voice said "...Thankyou." it said quickly before Reef continued to laugh out loud. It was then the door flew open, causing Reef to fall to the floor with a loud thud. He groaned in pain before he came face-to-face with his own angry looking eyes.

"WHAT did you do exactly." She barked before Reef shrugged.

"I dunno. I just woke up this way." He stated before Fin grabbed the white tank top her body was wearing.

"REEF THIS IS SERIOUS! We have no idea what is going on, what if we're stuck this way forever?"

Reef rolled his eyes and scoffed, "Oh come on. It's not that bad." He looked back down at his new body, then back up to meet his old, familiar green eyes. He grinned, "There are definitely some perks." He raised an eyebrow before Finn lifted him off the ground. She was half surprised with her new strength.

Narrowing her face with his, she gave him a stern look. And a final warning, "Look here, buddy." Her eyebrows furrowed. "If you think that this is some sort of 'joy-ride', you are SADLY mistaken. You better not touch a single part of my body, or I will hurt you so bad…"

Reef smiled, "Well, as long as I'm in YOUR body, you can't touch me. That is, unless you want to hurt yourself." Reef was going to enjoy this. Fin groaned, and then quickly slapped herself in the face.

"Yeah, doesn't mean I can't hurt YOUR body though." She replied sneakily. Reef made a face.

"Watch the face! That's the money maker, baby." Reef pined. Fin rolled her eyes.

She set Reef, in her body, back down on the ground; then pointed a finger at his chest. "Then, just watch it. Got it?"

Reef grinned at himself in the mirror before he posed again, running his palm down "Oh, I definitely will watch 'it' hehe." He smirked and Fin groaned before looking at the clock.

"Crap! We have to be at work in 20 minutes!" She exclaimed before grabbing the white tank top her body was wearing again. "Listen. Don't tell ANYONE about this until we actually know what's going on! We'll be thrown in the madhouse if we tell anyone!" She growled and Reef shrugged.

"So what do you suggest we do ugly-I mean...gorgeous. At least you are now." He grinned and Fin snorted and rolled her eyes.

"You've seen chick flicks right?" She asked and Reef groaned.

"Way too many man!"

"Just act like that!"

The waves were crashing against the shore as the "work day" started. Johnny was currently manning the front desk and sighed.

"This sucks..."

"Tell me about it bro." Broseph yawned. "Heard there was supposed to be a nice line-up today." He shrugged lazily as he walked over to the front desk counter. He propped one elbow on the counter to support himself.

Johnny sighed. "Broseph. I just cleaned that counter last night.."

Broseph yawned again "So? It's just my elbow bro."

Johnny rolled his eyes and Sighed "I don't care, just don't do it!" He barked and Broseph backed up.

"Whoaaaaa, let me guess: You haven't told Emma you like her yet have you bro."

"Keep it down!" Johnny yelled,

He was afraid Emma would hear...If she was even here. Where was she? He realized and asked himself.

Both of the boy's heads turned to look across the hotel lobby. The two glanced over at Lo, whose face was currently laying flat on the podium in front of the restaurant. If Lo was out front, where was Emma?

"Maybe she's got a later shift bro." Broseph suggested.

Johnny looked at him then went back to scanning the almost empty room. "Uhh... I didn't think so."

"Then maybe she's down at the office." Broseph replied. "Hey, have you seen Reef, either?"

Johnny looked around and saw nothing, just him and Broseph. "No, I don't see him either. Where is everyone today?"

Broseph flicked back his hair once before it bounced back into place "I dunno. I'm just the bell hop." He said before receiving a nasty look from Johnny.

"Thank you for telling me that. I didn't know that. They better be here before bummer gets here or he'll have a fit."

"When isn't that dude NOT having a fit, bro?" Broseph laughed.

Johnny rolled his eyes. "I don't really think any of them can handle any more strikes; and this time I can't save them."

Broseph walked over casually to the couch, and then sat down comfortably. He began picking at the gunk in between his teeth, hopefully left over from breakfast. "You better go find Emma then, dude." He said with one hand inside his mouth. "Or else, say goodbye to any chance of a hook up bro."

meanwhile, Emma and Lo were in the Dining Room, Emma gathering plates and Lo kind of lazing around.

"I am SO BORED." exclaimed Lo and Emma rolled her eyes.

"Maybe you could try helping me with these plates," She barked and turned away, obvious pissed off.

"What's your problem?" Lo asked and Emma flew around, dropping the plates as she went.

"I dunno, maybe since YOU'RE my best friend maybe you could talk to Ty for me."

Lo scoffed at the thought. "Come on Em. He's my brother. Eww." Emma frowned. "Why do you even see in him, anyways?"

"He's so perfect for me, Lo!" Emma replied as she ever so gracefully dropped a few more dishes.

Lo moaned again. "Seriously? My brother? You can't do better than that?"

"He is the best." Emma said dreamily. Now it was Lo's turn to roll her eyes.

"Whatever. I guess I can talk to him then.. But you owe me."

Emma squealed "Eeeeee! Thank you thank you thank you!" she squealed as she hugged Lo.

"Whatever, I'm only doing it because you asked...that and I wouldn't mind you as a sister in law." She sighed boredly and Emma squealed again, dropping more dishes.

"You think I'll marry him someday?" She yelled and Lo covered her ears.

"Oh yeah. It could totally happen. You're like perfect right?" Lo replied as she began filing her nails.

"Oh my gosh!" Emma's screams filled the entire resteraunt as she continued to carry the large amount of plates and dishes across the room.

"Wooo.." Lo finished, clearly bored. She looked at her nails, then back at a scrambling Emma.

"Come on Lo! Let's finish early so you have time to talk to you know who!" She squealed. Maybe this was a bad idea…

Emma squealed and nodded "Totally!" she said before scrambling around the dining room.

Lo shook her head and smirked. It wasn't that she minded her having a crush on her brother. Well that was part of it but she knew she deserved better than her smelly brother that doesn't remember her name.

"Hurry up!" Lo sighed, obviously bored with the situation.

"EEEEE! I am! I am!" Emma yelled impatiently. She was so caught up in her daydreams of Ty, she hadn't quite realized that Lo had been sitting idle this entire time. Not that she cared really, nothing could bring her down today!

"Hmmm." Lo replied hazily. If it weren't for Emma's constant yelping and screeching, she would have found a nice place to go back to sleep.

"Mrs. Ty Ridgemount. Emma Ridgemount. Mrs. Emma Ridgemount." Emma mumbled happily to herself. Smiling form ear to ear.

Lo meanwhile was bored and she got up fists clenched "Can you come now? I mean my brother isn't that fantastic." She stated and was starting to get irritated by her friend's constant blabber.

"Yes he is! You just can't see because you're his sister!" She defended and Lo rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Whatever."

"Come on you ding-dong!" Reef yelled back at the boy.. er girl that was following quickly behind. "We are so going to be late, you Kook!"

"This is so not my fault." Fin scoffed.

"Maybe if you hadn't spent so much time have a little peep show with yourself, this wouldn't have happened!" Reef replied.

"Hey! Wait up!" Fin yelped as Reef began running even faster. "I can't keep up in this girl body; it's way too weak."

"It is not! And I hate to break it to you, buddy but these aren't exactly the beefiest I've seen." Reef pointed at his biceps.

"Those, my dear, are part of a TRUE gun show. Be careful with those babies." Fin laughed. Reef rolled his eyes.

"The gun show? More like the fireworks' show is the best these are for." She snickered and Reef rolled his eyes, he was NOT peeping long! It was just a peek!

He snarled "Very funny." He stated and he quickly entered the hotel lobby wearing his now maid's uniform.

"I won't miss that, now I can actually teach some people how to surf properly!"

Reef fidgeted in his new apparel. "For a maid's outfit, this is far from sexy." He moaned.

Fin rolled her eyes. "I don't care what it is; as long as it isn't mine!" She yelled happily. "So when's my first lesson?" She asked grinning.

Reef smirked "That would be him." pointing to an extremely overweight man.

"Oh hell-oooooo there." She smiled and the man farted, causing her to flinch. This was sooooo not good.

Reef pushed past her "Good luck today REEFY." he snickered and she called after him.

"You so did not call me that!"

Reef continued to laugh. "Oh, I so did!" he smirked back at an extremely disgusted surf instructor. "Have fun at work, honey!" He chuckled some more as he walked away from the two.

He kept on walking until he saw Broseph entering the elevator, arms filled with brightly colored bags and luggage.

"Yo, Broseph!" He waved his hands to get his attention.

He turned over to see an excited Fin waving her hands back and forth. He gave her a questioning glance, "What's up with you brah?"

"Not much," He finished a couple of extra giggles. "So what's up, dude? See any major hotties today?"

Broseph stared at him blankly.

Clearly caught in his weird behaviour that wouldn't come out of Fin's mouth he caught himself "I MEAN-did you see any guys for me?"

Broseph raised his eyebrow a little "Noooo sorry bra" He finished and continued up the elevator. Fin walked over and smacked him "Are you TRYING to get us found out?" She barked.

Reef rubbed the back of his head gently. "Ow. And sorry; I forgot!"

Fin mumbled something under her breath, and then looked back at Reef. "Okay, whatever. Just don't FORGET anymore. Got it?"

Reef nodded, slightly irritated. This is totally breaking guy code, he just knew it. "Okay, so what do I do now? Just sit around and visit a few rooms?"

"It's not that easy."

"Psh, yeah. Right. You seem to do it just fine, I'm pretty sure I can handle it." Reef replied cockily.

"Says the boy who almost just blew our secret."

He raised his hand in defence[10:02:09 PM] Maddie: Reef laughed. "Yeah, well; while i go have the easiest day I've had since i've gotten here, you go have fun with smelly over there." Reef pointed.

Fin gave a disgusted look, and then recovered quickly. "Piece of cake, compared to what you're in for."

Just then, Bummer walked in briskly, cutting directly in between the two. "Excuse me, but shouldn't both of you be, well, DOING YOU JOBS?"

Reef faked a smile, "Just on my way up."

"Well don't stay here, dily-dalying! Rosie needs you, PRONTO young lady!" Fin snickered.

"As for you! You have your first lesson of the day; so DO NOT keep him waiting!"

The two rolled their eyes and replied heavily. "Yes sir." "Hey! I already said I was sorry for that." he pouted.

"Whatever, drama queen. You have to make the rooms spotless as bummer does surprise visits." She stated and he started laughing.

"Hahahahaha I can do that!" He laughed "Is this what you complain about all the time? I don't see what's so hard about cleaning." He laughed and Fin put 'her' hand on her hip.

"Let's just see how you are at the end of the day."


	7. Bring us back

**A/N: **_Sorry this took so long. But we both haven't been online. Anyways here you go!_

**Chapter 6**

Reef dragged his tired body onto the porch and flopped down, Fin was already there "Tough day?" She snickered and Reef groaned.

"Okay you were right." he barked, "Now just let me sleep."

"I had a surprisingly good day." She stated. "The fat guy wasn't half bad at surfing...once we found a board that he didn't sink."

Reef rolled his eyes and crossed his arms "okay I'll admit it. Your job isn't the easiest." he snorted and Fin grinned, his words peaking her interest.

"Oh?"

"Yeah." She smiled half heartedly. "It's not quite as easy as teaching Emma, you know, just for fun." She rubbed her arm gently and looked down at her feet before continuing. "I guess what I'm trying to say, is that it's a pretty tough job…"

"Ha! I knew it." Fin taunted.

".. for a GUY." Reef punched Fin's shoulder lightly.

"Take that back!" Reef laughed playfully and Fin smirked.

"Never!" She laughed and the fun was interrupted when Johnny came out onto the porch, a book in his hand.

"Hey Reef, Fin." He said politely and they both answered for themselves, before covering their mouths. Johnny raised an eyebrow and Reef grinned, still in Fin's appearance.

"I mean-hey Johnny."

"Uh. So what's up..." Reef replied uncomfortably, "…dude?" Johnny threw Reef a weird glance as he sat down on the puke-coloured couch nearby the two.

"Broseph's farting again." He pointed over his shoulder, "And I figured I could use the peace and quiet to finish my book."

"Sweet," Reef replied as Fin fidgeted under Johnny's questioning stare.

Fin could sense that Johnny suspected something but she leaned back and smiled in his direction, which seemed to lessen his questioning glance. Reef looked at her again and smiled "Well we outta be going, see ya later Johnny."

Johnny raised his eyebrow again but opened his book and shrugged.

Inside the kitchen, if you could call it that, Reef and Fin were seated at the table, with Fin pointing accusingly at Reef "Are you nuts! He could have suspected something!"

Woah! Chill out! He just caught me off gaurd." Reef tried to defend him(her?)self. "Sheesh, I'm not used to this whole thing yet; It's not everyday you get switched into someone elses's body!" He yelled, a little louder than he should have.

Fin reached across the table and placed her hand over his mouth. "There you go again!" She whispered. "Why do girls always have to be so loud?" She complained more to herself, than to the person next to her.

Fin couldn't let this secret get out. If she did she'd be deemed insane, and her parents would send her to a centre! She shook her head and sighed. "We have to find some way to reverse this thing..." She trailed off before Reef chimed in.

"No shit Sherlock! I don't want to be a girl forever! I miss little Reefy." He whined and Fin rolled her eyes.

"Believe me, its fine. It's been plenty active." She sighed, shivering at the thought.

Reef laughed, "Ha-Ha. Oh really now?" He watched as her face turned bright red.

"Okay, yeah. Laugh it up, buddy. It's not like I can help it!" She pointed down at his, now her, pants, "This thing has a mind of its own; I swear!"

Reef laughed at her again; this was priceless.

Fin crossed her arms over her chest "Stop it! I already told you I can't help it. How do you guys control yourself anyways?" She asked and Reef grinned.

"I usually think of dying puppies." He laughed and Fin's eyes widened in wonder at the realization.

"Of course! I knew there was a secret to it!"

"I make a better girl than you!" Reef challenged and proceeded to shake his newfound boobs. Fin laughed and looked into her own eyes but they were somehow...different. Oh yea, they were green.

"You know, this isn't the worst thing in the world, I mean worse things could have happened" She reasoned and Reef nodded.

"Yea like you could have drowned-" He quickly caught himself and covered his mouth.

Fin glanced quickly at Reef's well- her own face, then to ground. "Yeah..." She shuddered at the thought.

Then, without looking back at Reef, she turned and started to leave; "I'm kinda tired." She rubbed her left arm awkwardly. "Well, night." She turned at began to walk to the stairs.

Reef looked down blankly. 'Stupid, Stupid, Stupid.' He mentally slapped himself. That was one memory that he knew he should not have resurfaced.

Reef contemplated his actions and continued to mentally slap himself, it was then that Emma entered the kitchen and sat next to him.

"Hey Fin! How about that lesson tomorrow after work?" Emma asked and Reef blinked before thinking. What would Fin say? Think...

"By golly sure!" he exclaimed before realizing that sounded really weird, he mentally slapped himself again. Emma raised a brow.

"Uhhhh, sure."

"I mean.. Uh.." He stated awkwardly.

"Are you alright?" Emma asked sincerely worried about her friend.

He sighed, "Yes. I'm fine." he shrugged, "I'm... uh, ON MY PERIOD." 'Yeah, good one Reefster!'

Emma's eyes softened, "Oh, sorry. You need some midol or anything?"

Reef sighed "Nope, only some er...understanding." He said the last part with a certain forelorn sigh. And Emma stroked "Fin's" back.

"It's alright sweetie! We can get up early and go surfing. How about that?"

"That sounds awesome! But err-I kinda want to sleep in, on you know, account of my err-" he whispered "Period."

Emma smiled "I understand, you need more sleep during this anyways."

"If you say so-I mean, yes, I do."

Emma smiled happily; "I was just about to make some hot chocolate, you in?" The blonde haired girl nodded happily.

"So..." Reef started awkwardly, 'Talk about girly things, what do girls talk about again? Oh! "Uh, how are things between you and that- uh- one guy?" He asked.

Emma sighed as she poured marshmallows into the two steaming cups. "Ty?" Reef nodded, as to suggest she continue. 'Fin totally owes me for this. The last thing I want to talk about tonight is Emma's "lover".' He sighed mentally.

"Oh things are great, he called me Ella today! I mean he is soooo hot and have you ever looked at his eyes? They're so sparkly! And-" The rest was a blur to Reef, he silently gagged and smiled and nodded every few sentences.

"Mmmhmm." He nodded and mentally was killing himself on the inside. He smiled and continued to nod before Emma stopped and smiled.

"So how is it between you and Reef? Anything new happen?" he asked and Reef perked up a little. She mentioned his name! Ha so Fin MUST have been taking about him behind his back.

"Nope but Reef is sooo amazing, his beach weathered biceps are so big and he is sooo cute."

Emma's eyebrow rose in the slightest, "Beach weathered biceps?"

Reef nodded enthusiastically, "Oh yeah, I mean have you SEEN his abs. Like a god." He smiled at himself. Emma half giggled.

"So, you're finally admitting that you like him?" Emma asked excitedly. Reef shook her head yes. Emma screamed a loud "EEEEEE!" before jumping on her blonde friend. "It's about time you came around!"

"Yeah, I couldn't keep my love in any longer, Reef is just so handsome. I can't help myself!" Reef added dramatically.

Emma laughed "Okay okay I get it! What changed your mind about liking him?" She asked and Reef grinned slyly.

"Let's just say I completely changed as a person."

Reef groaned and rolled out of the unfamiliar bed. He ran a hand through his thick blonde locks and realized this wasn't a dream. He was really trapped in Fin's body and he couldn't get out. The sleep hadn't done anything apparently, he hoped he was just dreaming, but he soon realized this was very real.

He trotted to the bathroom and grinned. He HAD to shower. He couldn't AVOID it or he'd smell and he didn't want that. 'Oh well' he grinned and he opened the door ready to strip down when he saw Fin standing there holding a bikini.

"Awww come on! This is the best part!" he groaned and Fin shoved it in his hand.

"On. It's bad enough you have to change into It." she winced "But I will NOT have you showering and feeling up my naked body."

Reef's face changed into a pout as he grabbed the bikini from her hands. He grumbled something about 'having her panties in a bunch' before changing into the bikini that had been handed to him.

Fin rolled her eyes and listened as Reef complained about how "It isn't fair that you get to see all MY junk." She laughed slightly.

"Just hurry up and shower already." Fin said as she walked out the bathroom door, hoping that Reef would stick to the bikini, but somehow knowing he wouldn't. Typical guy; but something made her hope differently. If this little 'experience' taught them anything, she hoped it would be respect for her, as well as any other woman. She sighed as the muffled sound of rushing water filled her ears.

Reef turned on the shower and screamed slightly because it was cold at start-up. He didn't want Fin to know but he respected her privacy and kept the bikini on as she had asked him too. He wasn't a bad guy, I mean sure he would have showered without the bikini, but since she asked he decided to be decent. He washed her ummm 'stuff' with his eyes closed, and kept the bikini on.

When he was done he sighed and changed into some clothes and he went outside the bathroom to see Fin dressed and he grinned "That was fuuuuuuun." He said and Fin rolled her eyes.

"You are such a guy!"

He smirked, "Get in the shower, Betty." She rolled her eyes and brushed by him.

"You better have kept that bikini on, mister!" She scolded him.

"Oh yeah, and what if I didn't?" He added suggestively. Fin's only response was "Pig."

He smiled to himself; he really wasn't as bad as Fin made him out to be. She groaned as she walked into the bathroom. He added when she closed the door, "And don't look at my junk too much, babe!" he laughed, until he realized that he was no longer the only person in the hallway.

A very, very confused Lo stared down at the blonde haired girl standing alone in the hallway.

Reef let out a frightened yelp "Lo!" I didn't realize you were...standing there!" He scrambled and the weirded out girl raised an eyebrow.

"Ummmm, why are you talking like a guy?" She asked and Reef scrambled for an answer.

"I wasn't talking like a guy,"

"Yes you were." She challenged. "You sounded like Reef or a guy or something."

"We're...role-playing!" he blurted and yelled through the door "Fin don't take too long! hehheh."

"Roleplaying?" Lo asked curiously. "Fin" opened her mouth to try and explain once again. She raised her hand up. "On second thought, like I really do NOT want to know. Just hurry up in there," She looked over at the girl that was trying so desperately to escape from the small hallway, "FIN". She said into the door. She shook her head, 'I will never understand those two.'

Reef hurried as fast as he could down the hallway. Trying desperately to escape. 'I really need to be more careful, with that.' He reprimanded himself. 'We never know who's nearby.'

Fin stomped out and cringed while Lo took the bathroom "You are WAY too...happy." She shuddered and Reef laughed again. Fin smirked and put a hand on his shoulder.

"I heard all of that, thanks for covering. At least she can't say anything." She smirked and Reef blushed a little, not giving eye contact.

"Phhft, it was nothing, but we DO have to figure this out pronto." Reef said quietly before looking at Fin questionably "Do people still say pronto?"

Reef shook his head. "That is beside the point!" Fin laughed, "Okay, now let's think about this. How did this happen?"

Fin scratched her head. "Uh, magic? Oh no! I got it! God hates us! Yep that's it. We're screwed."

Reef rolled his eyes, ignoring her suggestions, "Was it another one of those tiki curses, you think?"

"Did you steal another cursed necklace?" Fin raised an eyebrow.

"No."

"Then it isn't some stupid curse"

Reef scratched his head and shrugged "Then I don't know."

Fin snapped and looked excited "That's it! That stupid gypsy from the fair! She must have done something to us!"

Reef beamed "Yea some creepy magic voodoo junk! Do you know how to reverse it?"

"Not a clue."

Reef's face dropped. "Then how the hell are we ever going to fix this?"

"Wait how long is the fair in town, again?" Fin panicked. Reef shrugged his shoulders.

"I thought they were only here for the weekend; but I'm not completely sure. Why? Do you think that creepy lady could change us back?" Reef asked hopefully.

"I don't know what she can or can't do, but we have to try, right?" Fin replied, Reef nodded.

"Right.I think it might be here for the long weekend, today's only Monday!" Reef exclaimed.

"So then after work we'll go and get changed back!" Fin exclaimed and Reef nodded.

"Yea!" he said before Fin looked at him "What? I got nothing else to say." he admitted and Fin shook her head.

"You are so dumb."

Broseph was walking along the beach board underarm talking with Emma. He sighed and Emma continued blabbering.

"So, how cute is Ty?"

"Totally bro, if you're into guys...which you are." he drawled slightly and looked away from her. Recently she's been sparkling a lot more lately.

Emma smiled dreamily. "Yeah, he's so perfect!" she bubbled even more. Broseph's sight remained locked on the sand beneath their feet. And after a moment of silence Emma glanced downwards, as well. "So are there any girls your into?" She asked sincerely.

Broseph chuckled, glad the subject was no longer Emma's 'knight in shinning armour'. "You could say that, brah." He breathed more happily.

"Ohhh really? I bet she's pretty!" She eeed and Broseph sighed slightly, keeping his eyes locked on the sand beneath her feet.

"Yea...you could say that bra..." He trailed off and shoved his hand in his pockets.

"What's her name?" she asked and he quickly looked for an answer.

'Phew, that was a close one' he thought and scratched the back of his neck "So...what's Ty's favourite food?" he asked, trying to sound interested.

That sent Emma into frenzy and he sighed, glad she was off the topic he had tried to avoid. He sighed and continued to listen, even though inside he felt like dying. He knew about Johnny's fancy for Emma, but he couldn't help himself. She was just so nice and just so admirable.

"-and he's soooo cute." Emma finished and looked up at Broseph "So tell me about her! What is she like?"

Broseph smiled awkwardly. "Well, she's uh..." he scoped around the beach for any ideas, " ".. a chick? And she's got some pretty nice eyes." He smiled, "And uh, she likes to eat?" He added.

Emma blinked her eyes, waiting to hear more, "And?"

"And she's got a great smile, and she's super nice. The only problem is.." He focused on a shell nearby.

Emma frowned. "What is it? Is she okay?"

"Oh yeah, she's fine. She's just kinda seeing someone else..." He sighed, but tried hard not to look the red-haired girl to his left in the eye.

"Awww she doesn't deserve you then! if she can't see what a great guy you are then screw her!" Emma said slightly angrily and Broseph raised a brow.

"But brah, I can't help myself..." He said and Emma waved her hand.

"Phhhft on her! She's just an idiot bimbo! I mean really I want to shove you in her face and be like 'Hey! great guy here!' and slap her across the face a few times."

"Uhh.. I'm not so sure that's the best way to 'win her heart' or whatever, brah. She's a great babe, really. She's just got her sights on someone else.." He sunk down slowly.

Emma reached over to give him a hug. "Broseph, you're a great guy. No matter what you say, I think that you deserve someone better than that little slut." Broseph flinched, 'If only she knew'.

Broseph sighed. He silently made a reminder that next time he saw Ty, he would point her out. He wanted Emma to be happy, even if that meant her being with someone else. As long as no one found out about his secret desires, he would be fine.

"Thanks brah." he drawled before he sighed again, this was killing him and he didn't know how long he could stand it.

"No prob." Emma smiled sweetly as she stood up from the sand. With her board in hand, she began making her way back to the staff house. She turned sharply to look back at the blonde haired boy behind her. "And don't worry. Your secret's safe with me!" She giggled as she pretended to cross her heart over her chest.

Broseph smiled and waved her goodbye, watching her walk away slowly. Just the way she moved was hypnotizing. She had her own shine, that one. His smile remained as he remained idle on the water's edge. A few extra minutes to himself didn't sound too bad.

The sun was setting in the pink-ish sky, just as the young employees were being dismissed from work. Fin was just finishing putting up the rental surfboards, as Reef came running up from work.

"Okay, you ready to go?" He asked anxiously.

Fin nodded as she placed the final board up for the night. "I am now. So you convinced Kahuna to let us borrow the whale, right?"

Reef looked down at his, well really Fin's, feet.

"You got the Whale bus, RIGHT Reef?" She asked again, her temper rising.

He shuffled his feet. "Yeahhh... about that... We're gonna have to 'borrow' it for the evening." Fin moaned.

"Great."

"Is this legal?" Fin asked and raised a brow.

"Enough." Reef smiled weakly and Fin sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Okay lets go I guess." She sighed and followed reef to the giant vehicle.

At the carnival, blinking lights and screaming kids surrounded them in the air and the smell of carnival food blinded Reef and he grabbed Fin's arm.

"Hey! We should get some food! I'm starving!"

You're always starving, moron."

Reef pouted slightly. "But, it's soooo goood. And you know we don't get good food at the staff house!" Fin rolled her eyes.

"No. We're here to find that gypsy lady, remember?" Fin reminded him. "Plus, if you eat ANY of those grease drenched things, you do realise that it will go straight to my hips."

"Not my problem!" Reef replied, "Now let's go!" He tried to pull his own body it the direction of the sweet smelling foods.

He was unsuccessful, forgetting the fact that he was now in a much smaller and weaker frame than he was used to. "Come on Reef, we don't have time for this."

Reef turned to fin and complained "Well, if you're getting anything, it's a salad."

Reef groaned and complained again "Oh come on! A salad?"

"They're my hips, that's it." She finalized "But you on the other hand..." She turned to the food building and smirked "Give me 3 packages of fries, a hamburger, onion rings, and chips please!" She smirked and Reef pouted.

"It's not fair!" he whined and Fin smirked "Your hips can deal with it a lot better than mine, Enjoy!" She then took a giant bite of the hamburger and sighed in pleasure "Oh my god, I haven't had this in yearssss"

Reef sulked as he picked at his salad. Fin was in heaven, as she continued to eat, "Mmmm. You really should try one of these! Mmm. So good!"

"Okay, okay. I get it." Reef threw his fork down. "Can we go now?"

"This was your idea, buddy. Mmm, and let me tell you; you have never had a better idea than this!" She pointed to her half devoured burger.

Reef stood up quickly, " Let's go fattie." After a few more minutes, Fin finally agreed to leave.

They continued to walk into the never ending carnival. Row after row went by and they finally saw the strange blinking tent.

"There!" Fin shouted and the two ran off towards it. Reef was dragged and he groaned in pain.

"Easy there! You almost ripped my arm off."

"Oh shut up." Fin pulled him harder, as she enter the dark tent, knocking on a table as she did so. "Uhh... Hello? Anybody in here?" She asked carefully.

Reef glanced around at all the random items strewn throughout the small tent. Things between dream catchers and voodoo dolls were everywhere. Then they spotted a strange figure from the back of the room. She motioned for them to come closer to the little table with the crystal ball on top.

Reef stomped over and slammed his hands on the table "What the HELL did you do to us?" he asked and the gypsy pointed in two different directions and laughed.

"I switched you people." She replied and Fin ecstatically waved her arms.

"So how do we get back to normal!" She asked and the gypsy looked into the ball and giggled slightly.

"When you understand each other of course."

"When is that?" Reef barked and the gypsy shrugged.

"How am I supposed to know?"

"This is pointless." Fin sighed hopelessly. "We obviously wasted our time coming here!"

"You'd better fix us, now! We don't have time for your 'understanding crap'!" Reef yelled back.

"If you keep this up, you two will never be back to normal." The gypsy shook her head. "You too will never have any peace."

"Screw peace, I just want my body back!" Fin yelled out of frustration.

The gypsy shrugged again "Well I can't help you. Only you can help yourselves." She stated and Fin was so angry she grabbed Reef's arm again and dragged him out of the tent.

"Great!" She shouted "Now what are we supposed to do!"

Reef shrugged "I dunno, maybe we should look at what she said...what did she say again?"

"That until we have 'understanding' we won't turn back! what is that supposed to mean?"

"I dunno. Maybe we should try being-" He shivered "Nice to one another, see if that works."

Fin looked down and stomped her foot, "Okay- watch this. We can be REALLY nice to each other!" She yelled. "Gee, Reef, you look SO handsome." He plastered a fake smile and looked back at the tent in hopes that the gypsy was watching.

Reef smiled, "Oh why thank you, Fin, that was so NICE of you." The two kept their smiles as they waited for the grumpy old woman to do her magic.

Nothing happened. "..This is going to be a lot harder than i thought..." Fin mumbled.

Reef grinned and did a hip thrust motion "I know ONE way we could "Be nice" to each other." he grinned and Fin rolled her eyes.

"You are so freaking gross. There is no way." She crossed her arms and Reef shrugged.

"Meh. Your loss babe." He grinned and Fin pushed him. Being in Reef's body she was much stronger than she usually was and pushed him backwards into the gypsy's tent. He tumbled among the dark curtains and Fin heard some crashing and breaking sounds before a cry of shock.

"What are you doing? Get out! Get oooooooout!"

The duo both uttered a "Sorry..." but the Gypsy was clearly in no mood.

Reef was laying in a pile of rubbish and 'mystic items' that had been knocked over in the crash. Fin ran over to help Reef up. She stifled a "sorry, I didn't know my, uh your, own strength."

"Yeah- my guns ARE pretty strong." Reef meekly replied. He definitely had a few cuts and bruises. Fin extended an arm to help him up.

An irritated cough came from above them.

The gypsy stood there, hands on hips and stomping her foot. "Remember what I said about you two? Yea, I was totally right. Hope you both like each other's bodies." Was all she said before she started trying to fix the tent, grumbling as she did so.

Reef and Fin quickly took off, both slumped shoulders "This sucks! I can't BELIEVE we're stuck like this! as much as I like having boobs I can fondle whenever I want. I miss little Reefy." He whined and Fin wrinkled her nose.

"...Ew. ewewewewewewewewew."

Reef smirked. Fin's face remained disgusted. "I'm going to pretend you didn't say either of those two things. DEAR GOD."

After walking in a few moments of silence, Reef piped up, "So, for real. How are we going to fix this?"

Fin shook her head 'no'. "Didn't you hear her, Reef! She said we're going to be like this forever!" She shook her head again. "I just want my body back..." She looked down at her own body, into her own eyes.

Reef smiled slightly back, "Come on. That doesn't sound like the Fin I know."

"Take a look at me, Reef. I don't exactly look like the Fin you know, either."

"Well I want my body back too! I hate having wimpy little girl arms! I mean look at these!" He whined, whipping Fin's elbow up, which were all toned and strong from all the surfing. "Well...maybe not. But you get what I mean!" He whined and Fin rolled her eyes.

"We can't stay like this! We actually have to try...being nice to each other."

Reef's lip twisted and he sighed. "You...have nice hair?"

Fin laughed. "It has to actually be a compliment, Reef. The gypsy's gone; we don't have to fake it anymore." She laughed again, "But uhh nice try."

Reef swallowed then tried again, "No. Fin... You really do have nice hair. And a cute laugh. heh." He shrugged, and looked up at her.

Fin stopped laughing immediately and blushed, and not sure how to react, simply looked away. "uh..."

She shook her head "Well, we better go back to the staff house now." She laughed weakly and nervously and quickly took off ahead of Reef.

Reef sulked. Even when he tried he still struck out. It really took a lot for him to be romantic (He clearly was not that type of guy) but it cut him several ways when she just pretended like he wasn't trying and went on. He sighed and sulked after her, he'd have to kick this up several, SEVERAL notches if he was ever going to shave his armpits again.

**A/N: **_Well there it is! please review c: and Eternity's Shadow has another chapter of Lust Untold coming soon. _

_-ES and PR'DP  
_


End file.
